Partly Parson's
by KhaoticSoul
Summary: Bella and Alice leave their small town life behind to go to Parson's in New York. What will happen along the way? Collaboration between KhaoticSoul and thedreamofanangel. Outtakes and Previews to future chapters to those who review!
1. Chapter 1

Partly Parson's

A/N: Hey Y'all! So here's the deal, my sister and I are writing our very FIRST twilight fic. We are from the south and decided to start our story out in the south, so just remember that everybody's got an accent and there may be some slang terms that we will make sure to introduce at the beginning of the chapters. We hope you guys enjoy this, but we won't know if you do unless you press that little button that says review!

~thedreamofanangel and KhaoticSoul (on Fanfiction)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the twilight characters. They belong solely to the awesome Stephanie Meyer! No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella's POV:

"Bellllaaa! Bella, get up!" a small bell like voice sang from the foot of my bed. "Bella if you don't get up right now I'm gonna go get the mail by-my-self and then I'ma burn your acceptance letter!" Oh snap! I forgot that was today! Well the mail would still be there in a few hours, so I just rolled over and tried to ignore the pixie I called my sister Alice. Alice and I are fraternal twins, born on September 13. I was born a whole two minutes before her.

"Bella! Now!" Alice snapped, this time I know that if I don't get up she's gonna go get the iced tea, and then I'm gonna be all sticky cuz she's gonna pour that cold mess all over me. "Ok, ok Alice. I'm up, give me a minute and I'll throw on some clothes so we can head to the mail box." Alice eyes me suspiciously but decides to believe me and turns on her heels and leaves me alone. I get up and stretch my arms and legs, capture the flag definitely took a toll on my muscles last night, but it was so worth it to see Alice and Angela tackle Eric and Mike in that pile of manure. I reached in my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of faded blue jeans, they always made my butt look good and a tank top to slip over the cami I was sleeping in. I slipped on a pair of old black flip flops and then walked over to my mirror. My hair wasn't the hay stack it usually was so I was able to put it up in a messy bun that actually looked good, and for my sister's sake I put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Don't get me wrong, I'm a diva, just like her, but I don't feel the same way about mornings and definitely not the same way about going to get the stinking mail for a letter that is most likely going to tell me something I really don't wanna hear.

"Bella! Get your cute little ass down here NOW! You know good and damn well Suzanne has come by and I'm sicka waitin!" Alice screeched from the bottom of the stairs. "Ok, I'm comin; can't a girl brush her teeth?" I grumbled at my "little" sister, she hates it when I call her that. "NO!" She hollered again "Alright, short shit! I'm ready!" I yelled back as I began to come down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Alice was waiting on me, with my travel cup of coffee in hand, awww she does love me. "Come on, I don't have time for you to whine about coffee. I have an acceptance letter to receive and then a party to plan." Alice snipped as she turned towards the front door. "Yes, Ma'am" I mock saluted.

So here's the deal, my father ,Charlie Swan, is the chief of police in this little bodunk town we live in and my mother, Rene, is an award winning artist and kindergarten teacher. Around here we're royalty and our home attests to that. We live in a beautiful three story plantation house, and yes a real plantation house not one of those imitation new builds, we have wood burning fireplaces in the bedrooms and a servants quarters, which we use for storage, and the pretty white columns and everything. Volterra Plantation is like way back off the road, probably at least a half a mile, so our dad bought us a four wheeler, not that we wouldn't have gotten one anyway, so we could go down to meet the UPS drivers and get the mail and such.

We rode down the driveway and finally made it to the mailbox. Alice and I had both applied to Parson's School of Design. Alice was going to design clothes and I was going to design shoes and we wanted to one day open our own boutique. Neither of us needed a scholarship, our parents were very conscious about saving for our college funds, so all we really needed was to be accepted. What if only one of us got in? That thought plagued my mind for days now. I would be ok if Alice got in and I didn't but I don't think Alice would be alright at all if she didn't get in.

"Alice, before we even get near that mailbox, I want us to promise each other we won't be upset if things don't turn out like we want. I'm just as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof that this is gonna drive a wedge in between us." I admitted

"Bella, don't worry bout a thing darlin'! I've got a feelin' things are gonna turn out just fine." Alice said soothingly and winked with the last part. Alice is very intuitive; all I can say is NEVER BET AGAINST ALICE.

Alice POV:

Bella worries too much. My sister is wonderful, caring, extremely beautiful, and funny as all get out, but she worries about me and our parents and our brother too much. I know that we are both going to get into Parson's and I also know that we were both awarded full scholarships, even though we don't need it, which is AMAZING because we will have our entire college fund for shopping while we are in New York. Now here is the part where I fess up, I already know that we got in and that we got the scholarship because I called two days ago and told a little white lie. I spoke with Christine in admissions and told her we were out of town for the next few weeks and wouldn't be able to get our mail and really needed to find out if we had made the cut or not. Christine was more than willing to help a small town girl out and inform me that Bella and myself had in fact been accepted to Parson's with a full scholarship, she even went as far to tell me that the administration felt that we were going to be two of its more promising students and would be watching us and if we did well during our first semester we would be recommended to go to Paris to study. Paris! Oh my good Lord! Of course I didn't tell Bella though, she would be all moral on me and tell me how wrong it was to lie to Christine that way, so I just let her sweat.

"Go on Bella, you get the mail." I encouraged "Why?" Bella eyed me suspiciously. Well maybe she is more observant than I thought. "Well, I'm just too excited!" I squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh alright." Bella sighed and took the four remaining steps to the mailbox. She reached inside and pulled out two envelopes, leaving the bills and crap for the rentals. "Here" She said and handed me the letter addressed to Mary-Alice Brandon Swan and she opened hers addressed to Isabella Marie Swan, I'm still not sure why she got the cool name. We both took a deep breath and opened our letters. Bella's face transformed right before my eyes, she's crying? What the heck? "Bella? Why in the world are you crying? You got in!" I asked totally confused. "I'm so relieved." Bella answered. "Well, did you get in?" She asked quickly. "Duh! Of course I did. New York must have me, I'm a hot commodity." I joked with her. "You know what we do now, don't you?" I asked her, my mischievous grin working its way onto my face. Bella smiled at me, "Acceptance Party!" We both screamed in unison and jumped back on our four-wheeler and sped toward the house.

When we made it back to the house it was a little after two in the afternoon. Our parents wouldn't be home until after five thirty so we had just less than three and a half hours to plan our party and invite everybody. Of course we couldn't do it tonight; it was Thursday so we decided to do it tomorrow. The invitation part was easy, we called Angela, Mike, Eric, Sam and Jessica and knew for sure the rest of the school along with the neighboring towns of Kilbourne, Epps, Forest and Delhi would be there.

Charlie and Rene always go away on Friday nights so we called a cleaning company and scheduled them to be at the house Saturday at six in the morning, there was no way in hell we were cleaning that mess with or without a hangover. Then we called Sam's older brother Jason and asked him to come by the house and get the cash for alcohol. We didn't supply the alcohol for the entire party but we would need some, we had to be good hostesses. To finish our planning we called our local bakery, Southern Cakes, and had a humongous cake made. It was white cake with vanilla icing and said Congratulations Alice and Bella (always alphabetical and not by age, hehe) and also asked for six dozen cup cakes. When the lady asked what design we wanted on the cake we just said something fashion inspired and she informed us she had just the thing. We finished up just before Charlie and Rene pulled up, we walked down the stairs, letters in hand, and sat on the arms of the sofas in the living room waiting for them to walk in the door.

Bella's POV:

We really knew better than to sit on the arms of the sofas, it drove Rene crazy, but sometimes you need to do something to make a statement. So of course when they walked in the door that's the first thing she noticed. "Bella, Alice, what have I told you about sitting on the arms of my sofas? They are antiques and can't handle being treated that way…why are you both down here anyway? What is that in your hands?" That's our mom, as scatterbrained as a herd of cattle. She jumps from one thing to the other, which is one of the appealing aspects of her art. "Mom, Dad we have something to tell you." I informed them. "We got accepted, with a full scholarship to Parson's school of design." Alice finished. Our parents stood there dumb founded momentarily. "Both of you?" my dad asked astonished. "Yes, both of us!" Alice squealed. "Oh." Charlie said and walked past us and into the kitchen. I started to follow him but my mom stopped me. "Give him some time honey cakes. His hearts breaking like glass in a tornado, he'll come round. You know he is losing both his babies at the same time." Rene comforted Alice and me. "Now tell me all about what needs to be done." Rene instructed. "Well we have to pack and we are gonna need new laptops. We really need those with the swivel screens that we can draw on. The school recommends them." Alice said cautiously. Rene was an artist and technology wasn't her medium. "Hmm… well if the school insists." That was the best we were gonna get outta her. "Let's go out for supper." Charlie suggested. "Really?" Alice and I both questioned. "Yeah, we'll drive into Monroe and you girls can pick the restaurant." He suggested. "Bella, did you want to invite Sam?" Rene asked. "No." Charlie answered for me, which was fine because things with Sam were going to be awful enough when I told him I was leaving. "Alright, go get dressed girls and be quick we don't have much time." Rene told us, but we were already half way up the stairs.

"Bellllaaa, what should I wear?" Alice whined. "Here, I'll go in your closet and pick your clothes out and you go in mine and we'll accessorize together. Sound good?" I asked "Yeah." Alice answered heading to my closet. I went into Alice's closet and picked out a Miss Selfridge rain tonal crochet dress with a drop waist and white ballet shoes. When I was finished I went into my room and Alice had laid out a pair of Chloe Lux skinny jeans in a light wash with a yellow InStyle blouse that laced up the front but was very conservative and a pair of Christian Louboutin pink peep toe sling back pumps. I smiled because both of these outfits had been bought with money we had received for graduation last month. I dressed quickly and curled my chocolate brown hair in long loose curls and put my make up on, this time for real. My brown eyes weren't the dull brown you saw so often, they were a warm chocolate and you could see every emotion I had in them so I always played them up with gold and warm pink eye shadows. When I was done I took a step back and surveyed myself, all I needed was a few accessories and I would be done so I grabbed a blue eyelet clutch and a blue flower hair clip for Alice and went into her room. "Alice, I'm done." I informed her. She was standing in front of her full length mirror applying some lip gloss. "Good, I have just what you need." She said and walked over to her bureau and pulled out a long silver locket and a daisy print clutch. She handed them to me and then stepped back to the bureau and brought out a pair of silver daisy shaped earrings and a bracelet with silver daisies on it, I put those on also and she nodded. "Here" I said and put the blue clip in her hair and handed her the clutch "Hang on one second." I said and ran back into my room and brought back a pair of tear drop crystal earrings and Alice put them on. "Perfect." I proclaimed and we headed down stairs.

We met our parents by the front door and all headed out to our family's SUV. The drive to Monroe took us about an hour and a half, during which we discussed where to eat and why. We finally decided, much to Charlie's chagrin, to eat at Ronin Hibachi Grill. Alice and I loved to eat at the grill; the atmosphere was always so much fun. "Bella, what are you going to design?" Charlie asked. "Shoes. I want to be the next Jimmy Chu!" I exclaimed. "And Alice is going to design clothes?" He questioned again. "Yep!" Alice said popping the 'p'. We spent the next several minutes talking about packing; what we would be able to take on the plane with us and what we would have to have shipped. "When are you girls leaving?" Rene asked before taking a bite of her shrimp. Alice and I looked at each other and then pulled our letters out of our clutches. "The orientation is June 20th." Alice said. "Alice, what is today?" I asked, mortified. "Today is Thursday." Alice answered matter of factly. "No Alice, the date!" I demanded "Oh, it's the 16th." Alice said. It took several moments for it to dawn on everyone that in exactly three days we would be leaving for New York. "Oh my." Rene breathed. "Finish eating girls. We have things to do." Charlie added and continued to eat silently. I couldn't eat, three days; I only had three days to break up with my boyfriend of four years. I'm not stupid, I have no intentions of asking Sam to wait for me, I don't know when, if ever, I will be coming back to the hell hole we call home. Sam wants to stay in Oak Grove and live his life there like his dad and his dad's dad and so on. I want something bigger, I always have. That's why Alice and I chose Parson's in the first place. I just thought I would have time to say goodbye properly.

We finished eating and Charlie paid the bill. We loaded back into the SUV but instead of getting back on I-20 Charlie headed around the Mall towards a new shopping center. We passed Target and Toys-R-Us and stopped at Best Buy. Mine and Alice's jaws dropped. "Dad?" We asked in unison. "Well we are going to have to get you those laptops sooner than we thought." Was all Charlie said before getting out and heading in the store. Alice and I grinned big goofy grins and ran, I mean full out run, in the store.

Two hours and an unmentionable amount of money later we walked out with two personalized HP touchsmart tmt2 series laptops, with printers, two 32 gb apple ipod touches and one 60 in flat screen lcd hdtv. Hey, in our defense, Charlie insisted on everything but the ipods, Alice said the right music helps inspire your artistic impulses and Rene agreed so Charlie was just out voted.

We left Best Buy and headed over to Target. Alice and I needed necessities for our Dorm room. We went to the bedding and each found something we liked. I found a purple and zebra print set that I loved and oddly enough Alice wanted the same thing in pink. We found pink and purple bathroom accessories that we coordinated to work together and waste baskets and hampers, a lamp for each of us and dry erase boards and notebooks and sketch books, Rene insisted. We bought a first aid kit, because Charlie insisted and a pink tool kit, why we would need that I don't know. Charlie also informed us that he would be bringing us home pepper spray Saturday, he even mentioned a tazer but thankfully Rene talked him out of that one. The ride home was quiet and Alice and I ended up falling asleep in the back, we woke up when the car finally stopped and started unloading. "You girls go on up and get in bed, I'll get this stuff." Charlie informed us. "Thanks Daddy." Alice said "Luv ya Daddy." I added and we went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Partly Parson's

So chapter 2…we actually have chapters 3&4 mapped out and they are in the making, but just like a flower if you want this story to grow you gotta give it some luvin! So Luv our story and press that little button at the bottom of the page and leave us a note…it helps us grow! ;)

Disclaimer: We don't own anything twilight related that belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer whom we all adore. No copy right infringement intended.

Rosalie's POV:

I know I'm beautiful. I have long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. My body is shapely and I have long legs that any girl would die to have. I'm 5'10 easy, and I know that most of the female population in New Orleans looks up to me, literally. So why is it that I'm standing in my living room worried shitless? Oh, I know why! My punk ass brother pissed me off and the closest thing to me was my mother's 200 year old vase, so of course that is what went flying at his head. My older brother, Edward, a.k.a. the bane of my existence, and his best friend and stoner Jasper Whitlock decided that today of all days was a good day to make a show of themselves.

Earlier Royce King, my soon to be very rich boyfriend, was over and we were watching a movie on the couch. Innocent enough. Well Royce decided he wanted some friends to come over and of course I wanted to show him what a good girl friend I was going to be and complied. His friends came over and started trashing the place, which happens often in our house anyway because we throw a ton of parties. But then Royce decided he wanted to be handsy, now I'm not a prude but I'm not a slut either so I refused. Royce got upset and started yelling at me, I can deal with that, he just needed to be coaxed off the ledge he was getting too close to and I was doing a good job. Then Edward and Jasper walk in. The situation looked bad, I know, but I had it under control. Edward, however, didn't think so. He and Jasper beat the shit out of Royce, real Billy bad ass style. Now Royce is gone and I'm certain we aren't going to date. So I threw the vase at him, which shattered into a million tiny pieces with no way to glue it back together, and told him he had ruined everything.

"Rosie, I don't understand why you would want to be with someone like that anyway! He was about to hit you! Don't tell me he wouldn't, maybe not today, but one day he would have! Then what? Huh?" Edward spoke softly with reason on his side. "You are wrong." Was all I said before I turned my back to him. "Rosie, don't be that way." Edward pleaded. I wasn't listening. "Well if you aren't talking to me then I'm going to have to throw this letter from Parson's away, and I thought you wanted it so badly." Edward said in a sad voice and began to walk to the kitchen. "No!" I bellowed and ran towards him but he held the damn letter out of my reach. "Not til you tell me you luv your big brother!" He teased. "I luv you, now give me my letter." He handed me the letter and I opened it. It read:

"Dear Mr. Edward A.M. Cullen,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Julliard academy of the arts…." Oh my God! He got in! Wait where is my letter? "Edward, this is your acceptance letter to Julliard." I said confused. "I got in?" He asked stunned "Yes, Now where is my letter?" "Right here, you have been accepted to Parson's School of Design with a full scholarship! Rosie this is amazing!" Edward exclaimed and picked me up, twirling me around like he did when we were little. He put me down and kissed the top of my head. "See you tonight Rosie." He said and headed up to his room to find Jasper, who had somehow disappeared after all the commotion.

Edward's POV:

I cannot believe that little dick even thought he was going to put a hand on my baby sister! What the Fuck, and why did she insist on defending him? The best thing that could have ever happened for her right now was for her to get the hell out of New Orleans. Royce King's family was powerful and apparently he wanted her to be his punching bag of a wife, and I wasn't going to have any of that. Parsons and Julliard, WOW! We both got into the schools we wanted. Rosalie graduated from high school this spring, I graduated last year. We were only eleven months apart. My birthday is June 20 and hers is May 16. I can't believe I'll be 19 in four days.

Our parents are very successful. My father is the famous surgeon Carlisle Cullen. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and carry on the family prestige. I convinced him that Rosalie needed somebody with her in New York, telling him I would go to Julliard until she was finished with her degree and if by then my music career hadn't taken off I would transfer to NYC and go pre-med. Surprisingly, he bought it. What he didn't know was that Jasper and I already had a recording deal signed with RCA and would be recording our record while we were there. Carlisle had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes like Rosalie, she was his clone in the looks department, but I looked just like my mom. My mother, Esme Cullen was a famous interior designer. She has designed for some very important people, including the president; she also does some art pieces in her spare time. She has bronze hair that is long and curls and beautiful emerald eyes, just like me, only my hair is a mess, it's full of cowlicks and never does a thing.

"Jasper, where the fuck are you shithead? How are you just going to abandon me back there to deal with her, you know how she gets all irate over boys, especially that prick Royce?" I yell as I begin up the stairs to my room. There's Jasper lying on the bed smoking a joint as usual. "Maybe we should just let her get hit once to see that she really does not want to be with a guy like that" Jasper says blowing smoke into my face. "First off if you are gonna blow that shit in somebody's face at least make it a decent shot gun, and second off you know exactly where that would go." I said while taking the joint out of Jasper's outstretched hand. "Edward…" I began mocking my father's voice "she is your little sister and therefore your responsibility when your mother and I can't be there. You must make sure she is protected, how could you let some boy hit her like that?" I finished taking a large drag from the joint; I held the smoke in for a few moments and then blew it out. "It doesn't matter that half the time when I interfere it just pisses her off." I sank lower into my chair letting the effects of the joint take my mind elsewhere. Several minutes and hits later Jasper hands me a folded up piece of paper. "What is this?" I questioned "Thought you may wanna check that out man, I'm so stoned" Jasper answered. I opened the paper and my jaw dropped. "Holy hell Jazz! When did you apply?" I ask astonished "Same day you did." Jasper answered simply. "Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I figured surprising you would be so much more fun." Jasper shrugged. "You jerk. I'm hungry, let's go get taco's!"

Rosalie's POV:

I walked into the kitchen to get the dust buster so I could clean up the mess I had made. "Ok Rosalie, you need to come up with a really good reason why the vase is broken, if it's good enough you know Edward will back it up because he's your big brother and therefore wrapped around your little finger, right alongside daddy." I think to myself. Then it dawned on me, I would tell mom the vase fell over after Edward gave me my acceptance letter, we were both so excited and he was spinning me around in a loving embrace and it was accidentally knocked over. Then I would tell mom I would have a one of a kind vase made by one of the promising students at Parson's. It was perfect! Now that I'm finished with that, I need to go tell Edward and Jasper. I knock on his door. "Edward, I need to ask you something." I called through the door. "Yeah, what is it Rosie." He answered so I opened the door and stepped in. "Eddie, I need you to go along with the story I came up with about how the vase got broken." I pouted. "No." he answered seriously. My jaw dropped, "Why not!" I asked confused. "Because if I do, you won't get in any trouble and trouble is exactly where you need to be until we leave." He answered matter of factly. "Why?" I asked I was seething with anger. "So you can't see Royce King anymore." He reasoned. "If I promise to never see him again, will you go along with it? Edward …Please! We leave Sunday anyway!" I begged, which is usually beneath me, but this time I messed up and I've gotta get outta trouble. "Ok, but no Royce. When's the party?" He asked knowingly. "What party?" I countered innocently. "Rosalie Hale Cullen, you need to tell me when your going away party is going to be and my birthday party for that matter since I already know you are going to plan one. You need my help and you know it." Edward said, taking a bite of his taco. "Ugh, fine. I'm throwing it tomorrow. There is going to be a day party for mommy and daddy and all their friends who will bring amazing gifts by the way and then precisely at ten they will all leave and we'll have the place to ourselves for the real party. I'm going to call Tanya and Irina now and get them to stay tonight and help me organize a last minute caterer and cleanup crew and I need you and Jasper to get Marcus to buy the alcohol since mom and dad will lock up the liquor cabinet before they leave." I informed them. "Can do little sis. Now about Tanya and Irina…" Edward began. "No, they are my friends and you and Jasper best leave us be, and that means tomorrow too. Tanya is too clingy for you anyway Edward and Irina is too for that matter, all though clingy may do you some good Jazz" I scolded them. "Yeah, sure Rosie. Go plan your party and tell your friends we said hi!" Jasper said goofily. I slammed the door as I walked down the hall to my room. Stupid brother and his stupid friends. I dialed the familiar number to my B-F-F Tanya. "Hey Bitch! What's happening tonight?" Tanya answered after only two rings "Hey Hooka, I need you and Irina to come over ASAP. You guys need to pack a bag, be sure to bring a day dress and a party outfit." I said "Sure, but for what?" Tanya asked, but I could hear her getting her bag together already. "I got into Parson's." I told her and all I heard for the next few seconds was squealing. "Really? OMG I can't believe it. Damn you are gonna be a high falutin bitch and I'm gonna be here still a nobody!" Tanya said sadly. "No, you'll never be a nobody. You are going to be a big time lawyer, remember we make ourselves successful." I told her encouragingly. "Yeah, I know. Ok I'm on my way and I'm bringing Irina. Luv ya Biatch!" With that Tanya hung up and I waited for her to show up.

In the thirty five minutes it took my girls to get to my house I had already called a cleaning company and scheduled them to be at the house by seven thirty Saturday morning. I also called our favorite bakery and had a huge guitar shaped cake ordered for Edward. I wanted it to be emerald green, just like his eyes with a marijuana leaf airbrushed in black on the bottom and his name under that. I know he's gonna love it. I also ordered a more formal congratulations/ happy birthday cake for the day party. It was a chocolate cake with Jamaican rum flavored icing nothing special… pretty plain actually.

When Tanya and Irina finally knocked on my door I was on the phone with the caterer. I opened the door and mouthed "Come on up" silently. "Yes ma'am tomorrow." I told the woman on the phone. "I understand it is short notice…yes…well I'm sure you are busy…listen Ms.? Mrs. Copeland I'm not sure if you caught my last name or not, it's Cullen, as in Carlisle and Esme Cullen's daughter. Oh… yes now you understand. You know what come to think of it I'm going to need you personally for two shifts, yes the day service and evening shift. No I'm not sure what time the event will end. Is that a problem? I didn't think so. See you tomorrow at ten Mrs. Copeland." With that I shut my phone and turned to my friends smiling. "I love my name!" I exclaimed.

Edward's POV:

Jasper and I heard Tanya and Irina coming up the stairs with my sister who was using her good Cullen name to get her way. That girl knew how to get exactly what she wanted and she was ruthless, I mean killer. "Eddie, man we better stop, your rentals are going smell the pot when they walk in the door. Aren't you worried?" He asked for once really worried. "Nah, man this house is huge." It is a huge house. We live in a very secluded part on the out skirts of New Orleans. We own Gabriel Estates, which is a lake front property. Inside Gabriel Estates is Casa De la Cullen. Our house is a huge three story house, it has 10 bedrooms and as many bathrooms. The main part of the house, the part the four of us actually live in consists of a state of the art kitchen on the first floor, which my mom uses all the time, a guest room and bathroom a dining room and a living room and my parents master suites, thankfully they are at the opposite side of the house from our rooms. Then we go up one flight of stairs to the second floor and we have Rosalie's suite, complete with spa grade bathroom and tanning beds and freaking giant walk-in closet and a small balcony off the side of her room and my room which isn't so shabby itself, the bathroom is spa grade too, but I don't use all that crap all the time like she does and I have a huge closet full of clothes and guitars. I have a love affair with my guitars. In-between our two rooms is a game room and a set of stairs heading up to a media room where all the video games and movies we could ever want are located. All in all our house is the shit and everybody who is anybody wants to come to one of our parties, or hell just over for dinner.  
"Hey Jazz; wanna mess with Rosie's party?" I asked Jasper slyly. Jasper is usually up for anything that will knot Rosie's panties up. "Yeah man, what'd you have in mind?" He asked "Hand me my lap top, and get on your phone. Send this invite to everybody you know:

Hey Party at the Cullen house. Tomorrow at 10:30. BYOB and Bring your drunk asses your own way home!!!" I instructed him while I logged into my face book account and sent everybody but my mom, dad and sister an invite. Less than ten minutes later I had over 50 confirmations. This was going to be one hell of a party!

We heard laughter coming from my sister's room, and being the good big brother I am, I had to go and stick my "nose" where it doesn't belong. "Come on Jazz, there are some real cuties over there. We need to plan our last Hoorah, in this town at least." I snickered as Jazz jumped outa his chair like somebody kicked his stoned ass. "I'm always in for sticking my shit in places it don't belong." Jazz answered and we headed across the game room.

I knocked loudly on Rosalie's door before jasper just barged in, you never know who you might see naked and my sister isn't somebody I wanted to see like that. "All Clear Eddie." Jasper mumbled, slightly disappointed. We walked in and sat on Rosalie's bed. "What are you ladies up to tonight?" I asked looking at Tanya. She was pretty, not a knock out and definitely not someone I wanted to "bring home to mamma" but ok to look at. She has strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes, a shapely body, a little short for my taste but nice. Her half sister Irina is ok too, she has the same strawberry blonde hair, she's taller than Tanya and a little thicker, but Jazz has taken a likin' to her so she's all his. "Not much right now Eddie, but maybe we could be up to something if you boys want." Tanya walked over to me swaying her hips suggestively. "Tanya, nobody but Jazz and Rosie call me Eddie, so let's stop that shit now, Ok?" I demanded. "Sure Edward, I'll call you anything you want." With that she sat on my lap. "Hell No!" Rosalie shouted. "First off, I told you two to stay away from my friends and Second off you better keep your hands off my brothers as in both of them bitches!" Rosalie spun from Jasper and me to Irina and Tanya who she had effectively ripped off my lap. "Oh, well maybe tomorrow Tanya. When Rosie here is occupied herself." I suggested. "Do it Edward and I swear I'll call Royce." Rosalie threatened. I turned my head slowly in her direction "That will be just fine Rose-bud, but when we can't come with you to New York because we are in prison for first degree murder, don't be upset." I warned as I walked out her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Partly Parson's

Wow chapter 3. We hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Be prepared for some partying in this chapter, underage drinking, possibly some lemon zest… if you don't feel comfortable with that, then consider yourself warned. There is a reason this story is rated M people and it aint cuz your Mamma would approve!! Anyhow…on with the show…and always remember how happy it makes us when you take the time to press that little ole green button at the bottom and drop us a line!!! (Oh BTW guys most of the places in the story are real, like the cities and towns, but some of the details about them are made up. Little places don't offer much, as you can imagine.) And one more thing. There are links to the outfits on my profile.

~thedreamofanangel and KhaoticSoul

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all the loverly sexiness that is everything twilight inspired. We just wanted to play with the little critters some. No copy right infringement is intended.

Alice's POV:

I mean really, how could two people who shared the same freaking womb be so different in the mornings! Bella absolutely refused to get up, AGAIN! I really don't wanna get the sweet tea, because that'll just piss her off and then ruin the whole party. "Bella, get up! We have appointments!" I bellowed once more, while jumping up and down on her bed. "Alice!" she screeched at me and sat up like something straight outta the exorcist. "Why in the sweet Jesus would we need to have hair appointments at seven in the fucking morning when our party isn't til ten a damn clock?" Good, at least she's talking and sitting up now. "We have to leave the house. The decorators are coming and the caterer too! And, we don't just have hair appointments; we have an entire spa day! Complements of Daddy." I informed her triumphantly. "Alice, you do realize the nearest spa is in Shreveport, right?" She questioned me; I think she thinks I've lost my mind. "Yes, I realize. Daddy got the chief over in Delhi to let us take the copter. So we have to hurry, just put on what's on the end of the bed and let's go." I spoke soothingly to her. "I've got your coffee hostage, be ready in ten minutes or it goes down the drain." A good threat always gets Bella in gear. I skipped down the stairs, stopping mid way when I heard Bella slamming drawers and yelling again, so being the good sister I am I went back upstairs to check on her. I made my way silently to her door and stopped when I heard the conversation. "Sam…No! Listen, I'm going. I know, we'll talk about this tonight after the party ok? No, Sam I won't change my mind and you will not ruin this party for Alice or Me. Fine…Bye!" Bella finally stopped talking and I could hear her silently crying. "Bella." I knocked softly before I walked in. "Bella, what happened?" I asked while handing her her coffee and putting my arm around her shoulders. She took a long swallow and began to tell me about the phone call. "Sam called wanting to know if what Jessica had told him about this being a going away party and not just a summer blow out was true. I couldn't lie to him Alice. I told him we both got accepted into Parson's. He's furious, says I should have made this decision "with" him. What the hell? We aren't married, I don't want to be married to Sam!" Bella said in one long breath. "Well then you have made your decision and Sam is just gonna have to let you go." I told her. "Yeah, but that's the thing. He says he's going to follow me and watch me fall flat on my ass, he wants me to fail! How can I ever think about a future with someone like that? Then he said he wanted to talk about it AT the party! Yeah right! I don't want to talk about it at all with him, especially not tonight." Bella whined. "Well dumpling, I'm afraid you're gonna have to, but don't worry I'll be right there behind the scenes with all of the football teams if he gets outta hand." I told her as reassuringly as possible. I'm no fool, this is going to be ugly and I mean bad ugly! "I'm ready let's go, oh and text the rentals and tell them we have your phone. I'm leaving mine here." Bella told me firmly before turning her phone off and placing it on her bed.

Bella's POV:

We made it to Delhi and into the helicopter in record time. To say Alice was excited was an understatement; she drove eighty the entire freaking way! The drive was soothing though. Alice kept quiet, and let me think. I had considered, before my phone call this morning, being intimate with Sam tonight, before I left. I guess as a kind of goodbye. No, I am not a V-doll. It had just been a while since Sam and I have been together. Lately we've been fighting a lot and I guess the "make-up" part just quit coming after the fighting part. I'm not in love with Sam by any means, but we've been dating for four years and I do have "love" for him.

The flight went by without a hitch and we headed off to Maison Rive'. The spa was nice and the day flew by in a flurry of activities. We both had full body massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, our eyebrow's threaded, a tanning session and our hair cut and styled. By seven thirty we felt like two new and improved women and got back into the helicopter to head back to Delhi and then home. I no longer dreaded what would happen with Sam. Alice was one hundred percent right, I had made my decision and it was the best decision for me and I would stick by it. I wanted out of this small town life and I had an opportunity to give myself that so I decided that worrying about what Sam would say tonight was a waste of my time, and would end in pre-mature wrinkles.

We got home and the place look a-freaking-mazing! There were hundreds of tiny little twinkle lights on every surface and hundreds of purple, pink, silver, and black balloons all over the place. Across the entry way there was a very large banner that read: "Congratulations Alice and Bella! Best of Luck in New York!" and it had the New York skyline in the background. Alice really went all out for this one. I heard the tic-tock song coming from Alice's room, that song always makes me smile, so I rushed up to my room and grabbed my things and walked across the hall to her room so we could get dressed together. "Alice, let's get dressed!" I called over the music and she smile in my direction.

Exactly two hours later we heard the door bell start to ring. "Alice people are starting to show up. We gotta hurry." I told her while she put the finishing touches on my hair. We had curled it in lose ringlets again, only this time Alice had pulled half of it up, leaving some stray pieces to frame my face and began to form an elaborate puff . Not one of those ridiculous faux hawk things people are doing, that are really tacky, and not a puff that was so big that it would fall over before the night was over, just a little body up top. It looked really great. She pinned the jade and sapphire butterfly hairclip I had gotten for my sweet sixteen in my hair and I stood up. I was wearing a Rise Fashion taffeta bubble hem dress in a beautiful olive and a pair of L.A.M.B heels in green. The heels had braided straps that criss crossed over the top of my foot. I crossed the room and put on some gold and green glitter bangles and a pair of silver and green stone drop earrings by bravebrooks jewelers. I glanced over at Alice; she was wearing an ivory lace dress. The lace was scalloped and tiered down to her knees with a black silk sash under her bust line and black silk straps. She had on black Dolly by the highest heel patent leather pumps and a beautiful graduating pearl bracelet. She was putting on her chic and shine oval earrings which were ivory also when she looked at me. "Don't forget lip gloss Bells! Remember what Nana Swan always said." She said in a sing song voice. "Always keep your lips luscious" We both said, mocking our wonderful grandmother who had passed. She had left Alice her pearl bracelet and me my butterfly clip. We were wearing them in honor of her, she would be so proud of us.

As soon as Alice and I were done applying our lip gloss we heard the door bell ring again, so we made our way down stairs to find Mike and Jessica cuddled up on one of the couches and Sam standing awkwardly close to the door. "Hey guys! Who's ready to party like rock stars?" Mike asked as we came into the living room. "We are" Alice said, looking Mike right in the face, "as soon as you tell us what is going on with you and Jessica." "Nothing." Mike said, trying to sound as innocent as he could. "Yeah right" Alice snickered, "I might have been born at night, but it wasn't last night, and Bella sure as hell was not born this morning." "Really, it's nothing y'all." Jessica chimed in. "Sure as hell doesn't look like nothing." Sam mumbled from by the door. "Well I guess you can talk after all Sammy boy!" Alice laughed. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes that, thank God, the door bell finally broke. "Oh my God, Lele, we haven't seen you all year, get your ass in her." Alice and I screamed as Leah and her cousin Emily walked in. "Hello ladies." Leah spoke while giving us both a hug at the same time. "How are you Leah? You heard we're leaving Sunday right?" Alice questioned somberly. "I'm amazing actually. I did hear, I came to congratulate both of you and to tell you not to get into any trouble because I won't be too far away." Leah said smiling broadly. "What are you saying Lele?" Alice asked shocked. "I got into Yale. I'm going pre-law!" Leah squealed enthusiastically. "It will only be 80 miles or so from me to you!" Leah informed us. "Yay!" Alice jumped up and down. "Uhmhmmm…" Sam was clearing his throat. "What?" Alice snapped "Bella, can we talk?" Sam asked apprehensively. "No, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Alone or otherwise!" I snapped at him, still mad. Sam took three steps toward me before Alice jumped in front of him. "Listen Sam, you two have made your run, and now Bella has made a decision she feels is going to better her life. The way I see it you have two choices. One, pick this fight and lose her in every way, including being her friend or two, walk away and let it be. If I were you, I'd choose door number two." Alice said taking a step forward with each point she made, causing Sam to retreat the three steps he had made. "Alice, It's fine. Sam and I will be back in ten minutes. If we aren't come get me and have somebody, and I don't care who, escort Mr. Uley from the property." I informed her, suddenly feeling bold. "You sure?" Alice questioned softly "Yeah, I guess. Come on Sam, let's get this over with so I can actually enjoy my fucking party that you seem so glory bent and hell bound to ruin." I bit out and we made our way to the back porch.

Once we were alone on the back porch, I began my assault. "Look Sam, I told you earlier that I didn't want to do this during our party. I didn't want to do this before our party either and if my make-up is ruined in the end I will make sure you don't leave this party uninjured. Do we understand one another?" I seethed at him. "Yes." Sam answered quietly. "What is it you need to say?" I prompted him "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry first and foremost. I'm sorry I said you would fail, because in all reality we both know you won't. I'm sorry we can't work out long distance like I wish we could. I just want to let you know I'm going to wait. Not forever, but for a little while. I'm in love with you Bella Swan and I think we can make anything work. With all that said, I really wish you the best of luck and I want this party to be amazing for you." Sam made his speech uninterrupted. I stood there, not really sure what to say. "Thank you Sam. I have to tell you, I'm not in love with you. I love you because we have been so close for so long, but there isn't anything there to make me want to leave my dreams behind. I still want to be friends, and I really don't want you to wait for me." I said and reached out to embrace Sam in a final hug. "Bye Sam. I know I won't have time to tell you that before I leave." My final goodbye to Sam was surreal to say the least, but it felt good to have that off my chest, I felt like my party would be more fun this way. Plus who wants to have that conversation when your drunk, or worse hung over.

Alice's POV:

"Stupid, fucking ,hick! Who the hell does he think he is, coming in here before our big party and trying to upset Bella like that?" I think while I'm pacing the floor, timing the conversation outside. With only three minutes left I heard the back door open and rushed over to see how bad the damage was. "Alice, now that that is over, let's PARTY!" Bella yelled while running toward the stereo system. Earlier in the day while we were getting dressed Bella and I had made a play list of some of our favorite songs for the party. The house was rapidly filling up at this point and Bella was playing the Black Eyed Peas "IMA Bee" and dancing around the empty deck by our pool with a beer in her hand. That's my girl. I made sure the "hired help" knew to send everyone out to the deck and followed Bella out there.

I would be completely lying if I said our party wasn't the best shit this side of the Mason Dixon Line. We partied it up until after three in the morning, at which point we had to make everyone leave and we passed out, completely drunk still in our dresses. We must have had upwards of seven shots each, of what I don't have any clue. I know we drank more beer than is good for one person's liver. The cake was amazing, and oh my God there are No cupcakes left. The cleaning crew showed up right on time, hence the fact that I am up at six in the morning, hung over like a wet shirt on a fence, and trying to wake Bella up so she can take some aspirin and change clothes and I can crawl back in bed with her. I need to cuddle with my sister sometimes. "Bella, please take these and change clothes. Mom and Dad will be so upset if they come home and see us like this." I whispered, not wanting to injure her hang over or mine. Bella moaned and reached out for the aspirin and got up momentarily to change her clothes. I took that opportunity to crawl into the other side of her bed and curl up around her extra pillow. "Alice, did you let the cleaners in?" Bella questioned groggily "Yes." I answered. "Did you give them their money and tell them to be out by nine thirty?" She asked another question. "Yes I did, but I told them eight thirty, I didn't want to cut it too close. Dad texted earlier and said they would be home around ten." I said hoping she would be satisfied and go back to sleep. "Good so my alarm is set for nine thirty. If we are just getting outta the showers they won't be suspicious." Bella said and then I heard the small snores that cued me that she was finally back asleep, and I could go there too.

Bella's alarm went off at exactly nine thirty, as promised, and we reluctantly got up to shower and get dressed. We didn't have to do much to get dressed because we didn't have anywhere to go. Today we are packing and booking our flights for tomorrow, I'm hoping daddy will let us book first class, coach is awful! Just like the alarm the rentals showed up at ten on the dot, with boxes and brand new Louis Voutin luggage. Can I just say YAY! I mean really, our rentals are so awesome.

The rest of Saturday was a blur of packing our clothes and necessities and our rooms, well what we would need in New York in our luggage and boxes. The boxes would be shipped up first thing Monday morning and arrive sometime Tuesday or Wednesday. Saturday night we all sat around watching movies and eating a huge pizza, just spending the last night we would have at home for a while together.

Sunday morning rolled around too soon for everyone, especially our dad. He was crying at the breakfast table. I have never seen that man cry, so I just pretended not to notice. He would want it that way. Our plane took off at twelve thirty from the Jackson airport so we needed to leave our house at nine so we could make it through security and such on time.

We made it to the airport on time, checked our bags and made sure our carryons were appropriate size and weight. Charlie and Rene insisted we all eat one last time together so we stopped by one of the little airport restaurants to eat. At eleven we had to go our separate way, after lots of hugs and kisses and promises to call as soon as we landed or got settled which ever was more convenient, we went through security and waited for our plane to board. We boarded with no problems and found out we loved first class right away. The flight was five hours long, and then we had to wait a little while to get off the plane. After we were finally able to get off the giant bird Bella and I stepped out in New York for the very first time. She looked over at me and smiled a huge smile, we are both going to love it here. I looked around for Emmett, I mean how could you miss a pink elephant in the living room? Sure enough there he was, all gussied up from some big day at the DA's office I'm sure. Emmett is one of NYC's most promising second year law students, so the District Attorney of New York snatched him up really quick for an exclusive internship under him. Bella and I rushed over to him and he quickly engulfed us both in bone crushing hugs. "Tweedle-dee! Tweedle-dum! I can't believe you guys are finally here!" Emmett spoke in his loud burly voice. "I know Emmy bear, us either!" Bella said using the nick name we had given him in response to the horrendous ones he so graciously bestowed upon us. The three of us walked out into the parking lot towards the taxi he had waiting for us, but for some strange Bella stopped dead in her tracks so I turned to see the most good looking thing I think I have ever seen walking a mere three feet away from me. He was taller than me, about six foot two, if I had to guess, and he had this sandy blonde hair. He reeked of pot, but his body language did things for me I don't quite understand. In a moment of brashness, I'm not sure my mother would approve of, I reached out and snatched the stranger up, planting a kiss smack dab on his cheek. "Hey there, You've kept me waiting." I admonished him while writing my name and number on his hand and kissing it for good luck. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again." I said and began to walk away. I heard a faint "Yes Ma'am" from behind me and knew he would call, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Partly Parson's

A/N: So we've actually managed to get four chapters up in three days. For some reason we aren't getting reviews though. I know it seems like we're beating a dead horse hear but it would really be nice to hear from y'all. In an attempt to get the story out there, we have decided to put it up under both our pen names, so it's now under KhaoticSoul and thedreamofanangel on Fanfiction. Hopefully it will be validated soon on twilighted under dreamsofanangel so you guys can see it there and recommend it there too! As always, we love you guys who read and would like to say thank you to Gravy's bff for the review.

Disclaimer: We understand that our awesomeness is in no way comparable to Stephenie Meyer's, so everything Awesome, aka twilight related, belongs to her. The story line and such are ours and we do not give anyone permission to use any part of them. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper's POV:

Partying with the Cullen siblings is the shit! I mean come one, who wouldn't want to be Edward "fuck me" Cullen's, as the girls around town so lovingly call him, best friend. The fact that his sister was walking sex wasn't so bad either. No, I am in no way attracted to Rosie, but where there is one fine woman, there are usually several fine women around that she calls her friends. She says we can't mess with them, and so we won't. Eddie boy and I have our ways of getting the chicks to come to us, that way after we hit and quit, particularly Tanya and Irina, who want it anyway, Rosie can't be mad cause it was all their idea. Rosalie woke us up at an ungodly hour this morning screaming about buying a new outfit and shit, and being back in time for the day party, that apparently I could neither get out of, nor come to stoned or drunk. My life is sucking like a new born calf right now.

So here we are in Express Men's buying new black slacks, Rosie's orders, and dress shirts. I bought a fitted long sleeve button down shirt, it was called aquarius or some shit like that, I spotted this checkered skinny tie in the same blue and white. Rosie would be proud. Pair that with a black belt and my kick ass black chucks and I'm all set. Edward was a different story though. That man shops like a woman, trying shit on and everything. Finally after another twenty minutes in that store Edward decided on the same pair of black slacks I did, I had been telling him he would since I grabbed us each a pair, and a simple black button down shirt. He picked a blue, white, and green plaid tie. I convinced Eddie to come buy new black chucks with me and we were done with the shopping. We did decide to get a haircut and even a shave, those barber shops are amazing. They massage your neck and everything.

Rosalie's POV:

We were finally ready and I heard Edward and Jasper come in about ten minutes ago. I was dressed in a Lipsy dress. It had a black corset empire waist with a ruffled pencil skirt bottom. I was just slipping on my black Brian Atwood shoes when I heard the boys knocking. "Come on in." I called as I walked over to my bureau to get out my diamond and pearl drop earrings and ivory pearl necklace. "Jazzy, will you?" I asked holding my necklace out to him. "Anything for you Rosie." He said with a cheesy grin. They think I don't know what they are up to. Them and the girls. I do of course, they want a last "hoorah" and my friends will suit them just fine. Well, whatever, as long as nobody comes bitching to me when all is said and done and they have more on their hands with Tanya and Irina than they expect. I tried to warn them.

Tanya came out of my bathroom wearing a red VIP dress. Ok I mean, really? Red, to a day function? Whatever, it's her neck she's putting out there. She borrowed my Alti black leather pumps, she better not ruin them, they're my favorite. She also borrowed my coral and black onyx cluster earrings, and my baroque goddess joli with black onyx and red zircon and garnet necklace. I wouldn't let her wear my real shit, she has sticky fingers. Irina on the other hand, was just a little misguided. She was easily persuaded out of a skin tight black pencil dress, thank God! Instead, she wore a teal Eucalyptus silk dress with a black satin tie at the waist and a draped bottom. Very classy! She put on a pair of Luxlux black sling back open toed heels and some vintage teal drop earrings. She finished her look with a teal beaded necklace by Last Chance.

My hair was pulled back in a tight knot at the nape of my neck and cascaded gracefully down my shoulder and I went easy on the make-up, for the day party at least. Irina pulled her hair up in a really pretty French twist and she followed my lead with the make-up. Tanya, she was always so …I don't know… over the top? She curled her hair in tight ringlets and let them fall over the course of the day, that's it! She didn't pull it away from her face or anything and OMG, she put on wayyyyy to much make-up. I'm not saying shit though… maybe Eddie won't want to sleep with her if she looks like white trash. What am I thinking, of course he will! He hasn't been with anybody since he was a sophomore and Katie Anderson broke his heart. We don't talk about her though, which is why he doesn't know I went out the night she broke up with him and found her. Let's just say that bitch wasn't so cute for a long ass time when I was done whooping her ass. Eddie dances around the subject of his love life, but he has everybody convinced he's a Mack daddy playa!

My mom called us down a few minutes later, insisting Edward, Jasper and I stand by the door and greet our guests. Jasper had taken a place in our family, he was all but blood. Mom and Dad had given him a credit card and a car for his sixteenth birthday. Jasper is great, but his family doesn't like him much, they think he's stuck up because he got into the best private school the state has to offer. Well up theirs, I say. Jazzy and Edward are going to be amazing artists and hopefully they will get a degree in something along the way to fall back on. Anyway, we stood there like three siblings, behaving and accepting congratulations and gifts graciously.

The party was great, and the food was ok too. I won't recommend that caterer to anybody we know, I'll have to make sure she knows later, after the party, I don't want spit in my food. Thankfully the party ended soon and the rentals left, after locking the liquor cabinet, as usual. Little did they know, we had ways around that issue.

The five of us stood by the back door as my parents made their way down the drive way. Once we couldn't see their car anymore we ran into the kitchen to watch the security cameras. The black Mercedes finally exited the gates and made a left hand turn. We waited a few more minutes, watching to see if they would turn back, but as usual they didn't and we were free to really party! Tanya, Irina and I turned to look at each other squealed and ran up the stairs. On my way up I turned to look at Edward and Jasper "Don't forget to call Marcus and lock down the alcohol details." I yelled and dashed into my room. Once I was in my room I decided to take a shower because I want to wear my hear straight. "T, Irina, I'm gonna shower cause I wanna wear my hair straight tonight and need to wash it. Go ahead and start getting dressed." I called from my shower. I quickly showered and began to work on my hair. One hour and ten minutes later my hair was finally dry and perfectly pin straight. Irina decided to take her hair out of her elegant French twist and let it flow down her back in natural waves, Tanya on the other hand, re-curled her hair! Yeah, she did! When I asked her why in the sweet Jesus she did, she gave me some excuse about "Eddie-boo" complimenting it. I am at least one hundred percent sure that IF Edward complimented her hair he was being extremely sarcastic. Edward hates gaudiness and he's gonna hate that new nickname even more. Ha-ha serves him right.

After making a total mockery of her hair, Tanya tried to get Irina to let her do her make-up. "Tanya, I don't want to wear my make-up the way you wear yours." Irina insisted. "Irina, if you want Jasper to even look twice at you, you need some help dear, we all know I am way prettier than you." Tanya snapped back, while pulling out her make-up kit. "Excuse me, I told y'all both to quit fucking with my brother and his best friend, who by the way is just like a brother to me." I quickly added. "Tanya, you need to realize where the hell you are at, and watch what you are saying, because am I most certainly more pretty, charming, sexy, and wealthy than you will ever be. If you so much as look at me and Irina the wrong way tonight, I will send you right back to that lame ass house you call home. Are we clear?" I asked her to make sure she did not try anything stupid tonight. "Yeah I hear you, Rose, Don't be so dramatic, I was just trying to help her out a little." Tanya said softly.

We were just about ready to go down stairs and get the party going, but had to add a few accessories to what we were wearing. Tanya was wearing a H&M black lace bustier, with a Mura tight painted mini skirt, and thick black Rift Valley belt with a gold clasp. She was borrowing my black open heels with gold studs on the toe and instep, and a pair of apple bottom bamboo hoop earrings that are black. It was very… well Tanya, to say the least. On a good note, Irina looked amazing in her Forever 21, red and black flannel shirt dress, with a cute little tie around her waist. She wore the Givenchy Anaconda leather studded ankle boots I gave her for Christmas, and black, footed tights. Irina really is an amazing girl. I feel like she is a true friend so I have her a pair of Betsy Johnson, schoolgirl bowtie hoops and a Rachel Essex vintage special necklace. We didn't tell Tanya though. I was putting on my Marc by Marc Jacobs hexagonal cuff watch, and Fallon Deco carved onyx ring, to go with my Vivienne Westwood Anglomania Caroline top that's black, with a black and purple Cyclade cropped waist coat with embellishments around the arms. My shorts were a pair of distressed cut off denims in a light wash with a black double wrap stud belt. I had the chance to wear my favorite shoes, they were the Tipi black leather flat thong sandals with crystal and metal studded instep. "Ready girls?" I asked opening my bedroom door. "Let's go get those boys, Irina!" Tanya whispered thinking I couldn't hear her.

When we got down stairs Edward and Jasper had already lit up a joint and were passing it between themselves. "Hey! Share!" I said as I sat on the arm of Edward's chair and he handed me the joint next. "Rosie, you look great." Jasper said from the couch across the way, then he looked over at Tanya and his eyes bugged, I could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh. Edward hadn't even acknowledged her yet. "Tanya, you look… interesting." He snickered. "But Irina, you look delicious." He said getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his head in her hair. I guess he could do worse. "Here, take a hit for me." He cooed in her ear and Irina complied with out a second thought. "Irina! What the fuck! You can't smoke pot, what if they get caught?" Tanya spat in her 'half' sister's direction. "Tanya, haven't you ever heard of "guilty by association"?" Irina asked looking at Tanya like she was stupid. "Yes." She spat back. "Well, you are already here, witnessing them smoke , so you are as guilty as the rest of us." Irina reasoned, I knew there was a reason I liked that girl. "Well, I'm not smoking." Tanya said firmly, reaching out to move me from my seat. "Excuse you? There are plenty of places to sit, and on or by my brother isn't going to be one of them. For you at least." I hissed at Tanya, keeping my place. My boys did look good, as usual. Japer was wearing one of his typical So Cal T-shirts, this one said "I just put you to the top of my to do list" and was yellow. The goofy thing wore a pair of khaki plaid drifter shorts and Sperry's. You gotta luv that man, he could make a potato sack look amazing. Edward was wearing his black Boondock Saints t-shirt I got him for Christmas and a pair of Barracuda distressed jeans, I know cause I picked them out too, and his typical black chucks. "Hey I got you boys something." I said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed two boxes, the same shape and size. I walked back over to my guys and handed them each a box. "This is your birthday present Edward, and your congratulations present Jasper." I said and they tore into the boxes. Once they had them open they looked at me shocked. "Rosie? Really?" Jasper's eyes were huge and I think he was about to cry. "Yep, you both have appointments at Inkstop Tattoo of NYC to get your first tats! Edward your appointment is with Eddie, I thought that was fitting. Jasper yours is with Nalla. The time and date is on that paper and any tattoo you want up to two thousand dollars, for each of you, is paid for in full. I hope you like it." I said looking back and forth between the guys. "Rosie, this is…" Jasper began "A fucking Mazing!!! Thank you so much!" Edward finished and they both crushed me in a huge hug. Our little moment was interrupted by Tanya, why the hell did I say she was my friend? "Well that's great guys, but Eddie a tattoo? Really? Don't you think that's tacky?" she asked in a nasty voice. "No, I don't and yes I'm getting a tattoo!" Edward said and left for the back to head to the pool, because our guest were arriving.

Our party went off beautifully, we danced and Tanya even snagged Edward for the night, unfortunately. She was all over him, shooting every girl there dirty looks, I mean even me! WTF I don't want my brother. Whatever. It was clear also that Jasper and Irina were going to spend the evening together too, that left me all by myself. So I walked around until I saw this amazing looking piece of ass standing in front of me. His name was Frankie and let's just say we hit it off great.

The next morning we woke up with monster hang overs. I'm sure my companion wasn't ready to leave, but his face was awfully pretty and I didn't want Edward and Jasper to find him in my bed. So I woke him and shooed him out the door with a promise to call, that I would never keep. The cleaning crew was doing its thing so I went upstairs and washed my night away. When I got out of the shower Tanya and Irina were in my room. Tanya looked like she was crying. "What happened" I snapped in her direction. "Edward kicked me out as soon as he woke up." She wailed "Yeah, that's what he does when it's time to take the trash out." I hissed in her direction "Jasper didn't kick Irina out." She protested. I looked over Irina carefully. She and Jasper didn't hook up, that much was certain. They may have had a sleep over but she was a friend after all. "They didn't fuck." I said confidently. Tanya looked at her sister shocked and appalled. "I couldn't, not after Rose asked us so many times not to. I like Jasper, but I love Rose like a sister." Irina said firmly. "Well Edward and I did, and it was great. I thought he would want me to come to NYC with y'all or something." Tanya said defeated. "Hahaha…Oh wait! You really thought that! Amazing Tanya, you are an idiot. You know what, leave and don't call me anymore. I can't believe after all the times I told you to keep your nasty little hands off my brother you slept with him anyway! Go and leave my shit here!" I shouted taking steps towards her until she was out of my room and Jasper and Edward were running out of theirs to stop the cat fight. "Fine, but Edward and I will be together, we have something." She said dropping my fucking expensive shoes and walking out of my house looking like yesterday's news. "I better go with her." Irina said sadly. "Yeah, be safe. Luv ya chicka." I said and the two were gone. I turned my fury to Edward. "You just had to didn't you?" I said softly but with a fire in my voice he didn't miss. "Look , I told her no like a thousand times. She practically raped me!" Edward said and shuttered. "Were you safe?" I asked still upset "Yes! Why the hell would you ask something like that?" Edward said offended. "Edward, she is a crazy bitch. She may have an STD or more likely she'll get knocked up and try to stick you with it and her!" I screeched now upset he was mad at ME! "I'm sorry Rosie." He said defeated. "It will be fine Edward. Go pack we are leaving tomorrow. Our plane leaves here at eleven so we have to be at the airport by at least nine in the morning. I don't wanna run late either so we don't get bumped back to coach." I said ending in a shiver. "Ok Rosie." Edward and Jasper said in unison and I turned for my room.

Edward's POV:

How the hell do things like this happen to me? I mean come on! I told that girl No like a million times. She was dressed like a three dollar hooker from sunset boulevard. Gross. And that nick name "Eddie-Boo"? I thought I was gonna die. When she came into my room last night I thought she was somebody else. I had been talking to this girl, Krystal, she was nice, pretty, she seemed NORMAL, unlike Tanya. Rosie was right about her, she is odd and way too clingy. But I fucked her anyway, if you can call it that. Really I just laid there and let her have at it. I'm sure it will be the very last time I see her. Yes, I made sure I used a condom, in fact I doubled that shit up, just in case she went all crazy and poked a hole in the one she gave me. The sex was…well it was downright nasty. She sweats like a whore in church on Easter morning. Yeah, I will never be letting that happen again.

But now she's gone, thanks to my wonderful sister, and I can pack in peace. Jasper left right after the "scene" in the game room. Rosie was about to open up a can of whoop ass on Tanya that nobody's ever seen before. I was worried we weren't going to be able to stop her from wrecking her already bad face. So we packed and our rentals came home later that night and we all had a family supper, including Jasper. He brought all his stuff over when he was done packing. We were leaving our cars here for a while, cause freshmen had to live on campus and we wouldn't need them. Next semester though, we were going to get an apartment, probably on the upper east side, no thanks to Rosalie. I would love to live grungy, and cheap. It strengthens your music. But anyway, that won't happen and no use crying over something that won't come around.

We made it to bed early, and sober and amazingly we woke up on time. Rose was so proud of us. We were at the airport at nine on the dot, we checked in and had some breakfast. At ten the flight started boarding, so we made our way to the plane and got settled in. The flight was seven hours, not too bad. We had to remember that once we landed the time changes so it will be about seven tonight before we get there.

The plane ride was uneventful and we finally landed, got our luggage and made our way to look for the car Carlisle and Esme rented for us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a mess of beautiful brown hair, it was almost a chestnut color. So I turned my head and looked at the woman the hair belonged to. She was standing next to a small girl with slightly darker hair, it was cut short and spiked in all directions. She was stunning, slender and yet she had all the right womanly curves. Her skin was creamy, and she had a slight tan. Then I saw her eyes, those eyes inspired me right away. They were brown with caramel colored swirls dancing all through them. I could literally read the excitement she felt in her eyes. Suddenly a burly man in a really nice suit came lumbering by. I noticed Rosalie do a double take. The two girls embraced him and he kissed them on their heads. I felt the jealousy rising in me, but why? I've never even met that girl. I reluctantly turned away and we continued to walk outside until I noticed Jasper wasn't with us anymore. I turned to find him and smiled at what I saw.

Jasper's POV:

I was walking through the air port, minding my own business when I noticed Eddie boy staring at a girl with long brown hair. Snickering where only he could hear me I walked by him and brought his attention back to the task at hand, which was leaving the airport. We made it outside and I was standing there looking for the car when this amazing little creature with short dark brown, spiky hair reached out and grabbed my arm. In my state of stupor I didn't realize what she was doing when she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. Damn, the tingles that kissed caused. . "Hey there, You've kept me waiting." She said in a scolding tone, while she pulled a pen out of her bag and began to write her name and number on my hand. I would be storing that in my cell as soon as I get in the car! "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again." The little pixie said like it was the most normal thing ever as she began to walk away. Once I regained my ability to speak I said a firm "Yes Ma'am" and I heard her giggle as she took the other brunette's arm and skipped away with a rather large man in a suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Partly Parson's

A/N: Hey guys! You may have noticed we have decided to offer previews and outtakes to our Reviewers, if you review and add our story to Story Alert you will get one of both. We wanna thank Gravy'sBFF for her awesome reviews and Carolw77 for adding us to her story alert. We would also like to remind everyone that what you are reading has a lot of actual places we looked up and a lot of real information, there are, however, some things that are changed slightly or sometimes a lot to accommodate the story line. If anyone has any real places in New York you'd like us to research or firsthand information you think we may want to include please drop either KhaoticSoul or thedreamofanangel a PM and we'll use as many suggestions as possible. As always Read and Review! (One more thing guys, all the furniture in this chapter don't have links to pictures on KhaoticSoul's profile. We found what we wanted but it is just too confusing trying to explain what's going on with the colors and fabric on the websites. If you just can't stand the fact that you don't have a visual PM one of us and we'll send you the links.)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. We own the story line and additional characters. We do not give permission for anyone to use them at this time. No copyright infringement is intended.

Emmet's POV:

I was so freaking happy my sisters were able to join me in the big apple. My twenty second birthday was rapidly approaching and I wanted to spend it with them really bad. It had been three years since I partied it up with my girls. Bella and Alice, my twin little sisters, were my mom and dad's little accident. They had seriously decided not to have any more kids, in fear they would be a terror like me. Fate, however, had different plans. My mom says they were the best thing that ever happened to the terror that was me at three, well almost four. She said as soon as I laid eyes on them in the hospital I was smitten, and have been ever since. I can't imagine life without "Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum" running around.

Now they are here but unfortunately they have to live on campus for their first semester at Parson's. That blows! I already found a great three bed room apartment on the Upper East Side and was planning on buying it, as soon as Alice approved. The Upper East Side is a little much for mine and Bella's taste, but Alice won't have it any other way. She insist on the best and I never bet against Alice. Speaking of Alice…she just gave some boy a kiss on the cheek. He seemed pretty surprised, so I'm thinking he doesn't know her. "Tweedle-dum, you know him?" I asked grinning at her blush. She walked swiftly toward us and I draped my arms around both my sister's shoulders. "Yes and no." She said cryptically. "Uhhhhuh… care to explain?" I said while scanning the parking lot for my car. "I know his soul." She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she continued. "I can't fully explain it, but it just feels like I am supposed to know him. I do not, however, know him. I've never seen him, in real life, before." She said matter of factly. "Is that so? So what did you say to him? He was grinning like a chasseur cat when you walked away." I said, now putting their massive amount of bags in the back of my SUV. "I gave him my cell number and told him not to keep me waiting again." She said wincing at the look Bella was now developing. She is so much like our dad, always cautious and very calm…to a point. "Mary-Alice Brandon Swan! What the hell? He could be a psycho or have some disease!" Bella screeched, now checking Alice for any sign of infection. I snickered while putting on my sunglasses and sliding into the driver seat. "Chilax Tweedle-dee, you know how Alice is about her feelings." I said soothingly. "On to more important things. Bella, did you see who he was with?" Alice asked excitedly while putting a piece of gum in her mouth. Bella shook her head "no" but the bright red blush creeping up her features told a different story. Alice and I both noticed but chose not to comment, Bella has a way of figuring out we already know what's going on. "Let me tell you he was gorgeous. Maybe we can double when "Sir smokes pot in the airport bathroom" calls." Alice mused, turning her gaze to look out of her window. "Oh good Lord in heaven, these two will be the death of me." I thought exasperated and pulled out onto the busy street.

About forty minutes, two flying fingers and one almost wreck, when a motorcycle cut in front of us to make a left turn from the right hand lane, later we finally pulled into the Parson's parking lot. "Emmy, you wait right here. Bella and I will go check in and get our housing information. When we get back, you get the honor of helping us unpack." Alice informed me before quickly stepping out of the car. "Yes, M'Lady." I said in my best English accent.

Twenty minutes later Bella and Alice practically danced out of the main building. "Alright, Em, find Loeb hall." Bella said while looking over a map of the campus and a list of possible classes. "Bella and I are going to share a triple with another girl. It's got a big common room, glorified living room if you ask me, and a kitchen and a FULL bathroom. Do you know how great that is? There are only a few suites in every building with a full bath." Alice said all in one breathe.

It didn't take long to find the building the girls were housing in. It was large and very plain. I unloaded as many bags as Bella and I could carry, Alice believed she was there to navigate and supervise. They were on the third floor and Alice took off like a rocket as soon as the elevator doors opened. "Alice, what room number are we looking for?" I yelled after her. "Room 15c-2" She called behind her and disappeared around a corner. "You think she'll wait for us to go in?" I questioned "Yeah, would a vampire wait to eat a bleeding human?" Bella snickered at our little inside joke. We walked slowly until we found the right door. Alice was standing in the middle of the common room looking like she saw Grammy's ghost. "What's wrong Ali?" Bella asked cautiously. "It's empty." She said quietly. "Yeah, Ali I see that. We'll go shopping tonight. Dad called while we were looking for the room like a normal person would and said they transferred our college savings over to our personal accounts. We have plenty of money to get this room furnished. Plus they are gonna put in some every week for extra's." Bella said in her reasonable voice, reminding me again of Charlie. I surveyed the room; it had a lot of potential. Two large floor to ceiling windows were on one side and it was painted a soft yellow. The large room had two windows also, and the small room had one. There were also two twin beds and two desk and a large walk in closet in the large room. The small room had one of the same type of beds and desk and a walk in closet also. All in all, the girls could do wonders in here.

We were making up the girls beds when a mess of blonde hair came gliding into the room. "Hi, I'm Rosalie!" The hottie gave us a stunning smile. She was impeccable, with long blonde hair that was swept up in a messy pony tail. My eyes moved further down her body, noticing the small red flush gracing her upper chest; oh somebody up high loves me! I moved down her arms that were toned and had a beautiful tan color, to her stomach. I was hooked; it's as simple as that. Her smooth skin peeked from under her white tank top that read "Sinful" on it. I found myself continuing the way down, her long legs were exactly what her shirt said; sinful. I think I just found Mrs. Right. "See something you like?" She questioned, her southern accent just peeking through her attempts at masking it. Let me correct myself, I know I just found Mrs. Right. I know her type, she knows how hot she is and she is ready to use that in a moment's notice. So, I just shrugged in her general direction and moved to the next corner of Bella's bed. From behind me I heard a small intake of breath and then the loud laughter of a couple of guys. I turned back around to see who was there and if they needed to be escorted away. "Well Damn." I deadpanned, seeing the very same guy Alice kissed on the cheek at the airport.

Bella's POV:

Emmy shouldn't play girls like that. Our new roommate isn't going to like us now. Especially since there had been some fellow students listening. "Hey Rosie, you need some ointment for that BURN!" The voice was pure velvet, and it made me drop what I was doing. "Yeah Rose, I think you bit off more than you can chew with that one." A second voice drawled in a thick Louisianan accent. Living in Louisiana all your life makes a familiar tone very noticeable in a place like New York. I took a deep breath, and turned towards the door with a small smile on my lips. There were two young guys hanging on the door frame. One was tall and lean. He had sandy blonde hair that curled around his ears and drooped in his eyes a little. His soft gray eyes seemed too wise for someone who was obviously young. He made me feel calm just by looking at him. The other, Oh the other…he was tall also. I know several inches taller than my five foot six. He had a mess of bronze colored hair on top of his head, sex hair, would be the only way to describe it. His jaw line was well defined and I caught myself wondering what it would taste like. Then he looked up at me and I saw his eyes. The eyes that inspired my first creation in fashion school. I mainly do shoes, but I couldn't help making the mental notes for a beautiful emerald green dress. I imagined myself wearing the dress and standing next to him. Stunning…I saw his lips moving slightly and had to physically shake my head to come back to reality. "Ummm…I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get lost in an idea and it's hard to come back from it. What were you saying?" I asked apologetically. "Hi. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen. Rosalie is my sister." He said in his velvet tenor while reaching his hand out to mine. "Nice to meet you Eddie. I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Alice and I are twins and that big loaf," I said while pointing to Alice, who was stunned in the door to the bathroom, and Emmet who was studiously trying to ignore Rosalie "Is our big brother. I guess your sister is going to be our new roommate." I finished and reached out for his hand. I vaguely heard the blonde boy laugh when I called Edward "Eddie" but dismissed it quickly. As soon as our skin made contact I felt the little shock travel up my arm and apparently he did too because we both jerked our hands back and smiled. "Static electricity." We reasoned in unison causing us to laugh. His laughter was like those Hawaiian wind chimes, kind of thick and rustic but beautiful all the same. I reached out to him and pinched him softly. "Jinx, double jinx, Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke!" I said playfully. He grabbed my hand softly and pulled me slightly closer to him. "I promise Bella Swan, I will pay my debts." He said playfully also but there was a look of seriousness in his eyes. "Ewww, Eddie. Stop pawing my roommates!" Rosalie hissed. "Rosie, I'm just making friends. I have a feeling with you living with Bella and her sister Alice we will be seeing a lot of one another." Edward finished making sure to show me how well he remembered the little information I gave him. "It's quite alright Rosalie; Eddie here was being a perfect gentleman anyway." I said while smiling over at her. "Don't you just love how people gravitate towards your nickname?" Rosalie snickered at Edward. "Funny Rosie." Edward said trying to sound harsh with her but failing miserably.

I looked around the room for Alice. She was standing at the kitchen counter writing animatedly on a piece of paper. I hope she's making a shopping list. "Jasper, Edward will you please go get the rest of my things?" Rosalie asked sweetly and the two moved towards the door. "I'll help too." Emmett said looking at Rosalie for the first time since she walked in the door. "Thank you, Emmett." Rosalie said softly, while smiling at him. "Now that the boys are gone, Rosalie, Bella and I are going shopping in a little while. We need everything!" Alice exclaimed. "I see that…well let's make a list of what all we need." Rosalie said confidently. "I already started, just with the basics. Couch, rugs, window coverings…etc…we need groceries and bathroom stuff." Alice said running out of breath. We went through the suite, room by room, making a list of what we wanted, I kept a list of the dos and don'ts close by to help keep Alice and Rose in line. The boys moved in and out swiftly and soon all our things were inside and they were standing by, obviously waiting to see what was going to happen next. "Rosie, the land lord says we can't move in until tomorrow. So can we crash here?" Jasper asked looking at all of us. "Of course you can!" Alice answered quickly. "It can be a sleep over, Emmy you have to stay too." She demanded. I looked at Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett, Ha welcome to my life people!

We left the suite and headed to the nearest furniture store. We passed up a few stores we wanted to go to so we could make it to the pottery barn in hopes of having everything delivered today. When we got there we spotted a espresso Pearce couch, love seat and ottoman. All three of us loved it so we walked over to look at it and sit on it. It was so comfy and a sleeper, which was a huge bonus! We took the last tag off of it and looked around some more. By the time we checked out we had purchased two dupioni silk pole pocket drapes in a really pretty porcelain blue, two fair view lamp bases with calligraphy straight drum lamp shades, a circles wall mount that held votive candles, 3monagramed throw pillows with the letters 'R', 'A', and 'B' stitched on them. We also picked out three throws, a blue, espresso and a cream colored one. We got a Whitmere media armoire, and expedition trunk and expedition cube for and end and coffee table and a really pretty Malika rug that had a pretty paisley type pattern on it and four bistro bar stools. The staff at Pottery Barn was very accommodating since we spent a ton of money in their store and had everything packed and on the way to our suite immediately. Emmett offered to take the delivery guys to the suite and let them in and supervise the unload. Rosalie said she wanted to go back also because she was tired, I think it was because she wanted to get to know Emmett alone.

The four of us who were left turned around and headed back towards Parson's. We stopped at Crate and Barrel. We looked around for a few minutes before deciding on a Kipling pedestal dining room table and 6 vintner side chairs. The store had the table and chairs delivered quickly also and I texted to let Emmett know to let them in. "Now what?" I asked, kind of curious as to why Edward and Jasper agreed to stay with us. "Now we need dishes and stuff, oh and a shower curtain and the stuff for in there." Jasper read off the list. "We are also going to need groceries." I said reasonably. We reached the corner and looked. To the left there was a Sur la Table store and to the right there was a small market. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and towed him to the left. "We will go get the dishes and stuff and you and Edward go get groceries. You know how bad I hate grocery stores Bells." Alice said offhandedly. "Alright Alice, but I'm buying what I want to in there so NO text about what I should get. You call Em and tell him to order some pizza's and get us some beer." I said and turned to the right.

Edward and I walked in comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder. The constant electric current was oddly comforting. "What brought you to New York Edward?" I asked him, genuinely curious. "I'm a musician. Jasper and I play together. I stayed home one year to wait for Rosie, I didn't want her at home alone all the time. Jasper and I got accepted into Julliard, but I think we're only going to attend one semester. We already have a small contract with RCA signed and they insisted we 'hone' our skills." Edward grinned. "Wow, Edward! Julliard is an amazing accomplishment." I complimented him. "Yeah, I'm really proud of myself and Jasper. We worked hard to make an application tape for me. He didn't tell me he was applying until we got our letters Friday." He said as we walked in the store. "Bella, I have no idea how to shop, so you lead the way and I'll be the muscle." He said grabbing a shopping cart. "That sounds great to me." I said and we went shopping.

An hour later we had everything we would need for a while. Alice did text us, but only to remind me to get dishwasher detergent and dish/hand soap and some cleaning other cleaning supplies. We had too much to carry back on our own so Edward flagged down a taxi and we made our way back to the suite. We walked in laughing at a story Edward was telling me. "Well don't you two look cozy as two peas in a pod?" Jasper drawled from the new couch. Ignoring his question I looked around the room. "This place looks great guys!" I exclaimed. Looking for Alice. "She's in the bathroom, hanging the shower curtain." Rosalie said while she was putting up some dished.

The rest of the evening was filled with simple chatter and all of us unpacking. When I went into my room to finish my things I had with me, Edward followed and helped. We worked in a comfortable silence until Jasper popped his head in and told us everybody was settling in to watch a movie. We finished putting some books on a bookshelf and walked in to the common room. Alice and Jasper were stretched out on their stomachs on a pallet on the floor; Rosalie was laying at one end of the couch with her feet in Emmett's lap. I looked over at Edward; the only space left was the love seat. I shrugged slightly and made my way over to sit on one side of the small space and Edward followed. After a while I felt my eyes begin to get heavy and stretched my body over to lay my head on Edwards lap, and I fell asleep more comfortable with a guy than I had been in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Partly Parson's

A/N: Hey guys! So glad you are reviewing! As always, keep that up. It helps the inspiration. Thank you so much Gravy'sBFF for reviewing and adding Partly Parson's to your favorite stories list and Sasumiofjp for reviewing, adding Partly parson's to your story alert and adding to your fav author's list! There is a little nod at Twilight in this chapter; y'all will get it when you read the part I'm talking about. Now without further delay, on with chapter six since someone demanded we stop watching American Idol to write it! Lurve You Potatoes!!! (P.s.: bro-in-law if you know what's good for you, you will cease and desist the reading NOW! Hahaha Lol just kidding! We Lurve you too, I guess! )

Disclaimer: Sometimes we dream we are Steph, but alas we wake up to a cold reality and no Edward! Why, oh why does life have to be so cruel? We don't own any part of twilight, the twilight reference in this chapter is mine, but inspired by Stephenie Meyer's book. The story line/plot is all ours and we do not give anyone permission to use it at this time. No copy right infringement is intended.

Edward's POV:

Waking up in an unfamiliar place is disorienting, especially when you fell asleep with a really hot chick in your lap and wake up solo, on the couch. I mean can anybody say "BURN". Bella is amazing; I can't believe I just met her. I feel like I've known her my whole life. Well enough of being a girl, I smell bacon. I made my way into the small kitchen to see afore mentioned chick standing in front of the stove. She looked amazing wearing a guy's style button up shirt that was tied around her waist and a pair of obviously very worn out cut off shorts and some of those Xena: Warrior Princess type shoes, like I know shit about fashion. I just like late night TV. Her hair was still wet and clinging to her neck a little and she was humming a familiar tune, something about fireflies. It didn't really matter though because I was already making my way across to her. I leaned down, astonished she hadn't heard me yet, and whispered in her ear. "Good morning." She must have jumped ten foot in the air. "Shit, Edward, Oh my Gawd!" She cursed at me and held her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." I said laughing slightly. "It isn't funny, jerk." She mumbled but smiled at the end so I know I'm not in trouble. "Can I help?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't send me away. "No, I've got this. You need to shower and get dressed. Everybody is leaving after breakfast. Rose, Alice and I have a short meeting. Its kinda an orientation type thing, even though they give you this huge package when you get here, detailing the courses you should take and times and places…" She was babbling and it was very endearing to me. "But anyway, after that us girls and Emmy are going to come help you and Jazz get moved in. It's only fair." She said finally looking up into my eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. "Yes ma'am, but if y'all are coming over I'm cooking supper." I said while walking towards the shower.

The shower was nice, so was the toothbrush Bella insisted we buy for everybody. I quickly dressed and made my way to breakfast, I've got this odd feeling that if I don't eat before Jazz and Emmett get started I won't get any. Apparently the girls felt the same because they were seated around the new table, eating quietly. I noticed there was a plate and a fork and a cup sitting out on the counter, I looked over at Bella to make sure they were for me, when she nodded I picked them up and began to fix my plate.

Bella is an amazing cook. We had bacon, eggs, blue berry pancakes with this super awesome syrup that she bought, biscuits and orange juice. It really was wonderful, especially considering I would be living with Jazz for a while. He can't cook for shit. His idea of gourmet is a boxed pizza slathered in Tony Chachere's. Yuk! I am already making plans to come eat here as much as possible. As soon as everyone was finished the girls rushed out to their meeting and Emmett, Jazz and I stayed behind to clean up.

"So, you two like 'Tweedle-dee' and 'Tweedle-dum'?" Emmett asked looking at us from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, they are great." I answered vaguely. "Look, you can bull shit your friends and I'll bull shit mine, but let's not bull shit each other." He said while grinning, apparently he was on to the fact that we were attracted to his sisters. "Yeah man, we like 'em. So what? You are drooling all over Rosie." Jazz said lazily, rolling another joint on the trunk that was the girl's coffee table. "Jazz, do not light that in here!" I hissed at my dense friend through my teeth. "Yeah, wait until we are at your apartment and we'll share." Emmett informed while pulling a nice blunt from his pants pocket. Jasper gave him a goofy grin while nodding his head. If there are three things in life Jazz can appreciate they are: Music, Women, and a good blunt or joint. "Alright, all clean, let's go." I called over my shoulder while heading toward the door.

Emmett was kind enough to take us to our new apartment, so we were able to get rid of the driver we had. The drive only took a few minutes because the apartment was only about six blocks from Parson's. Hanging with Emmett was surprisingly easy it was like we were old friends and the fact that both Jasper and I were obviously attracted to his sisters didn't seem like a problem. When we pulled up to the building Emmett whistled in approval. "Man, this is a nice building. I wanted to live here but I got out bid by some big shot doctor from New Orleans." Emmett mentioned as we made our way up the marble stairs. "Yeah, it's really over the top, but Rose insisted. She's going to live with us next semester and Harlem was out of the question." I told him. We walked to the door of our apartment quietly until Emmett gasped. "Holy hell! You guys dad bought me out!" He accused. "Hey, not our fault. Remember, we wanted Harlem." Jazz said soothingly. "Yeah, but man, I wish I would have gotten this one." Emmett said longingly. "Hey, don't you live on the other side of town?" I asked Emmett, Jasper looked over at me smiling in approval. "Yeah, it's one hell of a commute." He answered solemnly. "We have four bed rooms Emmett." I said, hoping he would catch on. "Wait, are you getting at what I think you're getting at?" "Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Why don't you move in here, you said your lease was almost up and Alice wanted a new place? You can have the fourth room and when the girls move out of Parson's you can go with them and Rosie will come here." I said. Emmett face brightened and then the light all but faded momentarily. He was definitely smitten with our little Rosie. "Sure, I've already got furniture for the big parts of the house. We can use those and all you guys need are beds." Emmett said eager to help out. "That, my friend, sounds amazing. Jazz and I already had beds brought up. Call a mover and have your stuff packed and brought over later today." I told him and he opened his phone to make the call.

I left Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen making arrangements for the packers and the front desk of the apartment building. Before we left today I took Bella's phone and called mine from it. Then I programmed her number in mine and my number in hers, she has no idea and I hope she isn't upset. We had a gig tonight in Harlem at the "undiscovered". It wasn't much really just a small three song set, but I really wanted Bella there to hear us play. I dialed her number, almost hoping she wouldn't answer. "What?!" Bella hissed through the phone, I guess I shouldn't have taken liberty with her phone. "Hi, Bella, its Edward." I told her lamely. "Oh, hi Edward. I thought you were someone else. Wait, how'd you get my number?" She asked slightly confused. "I called my phone from it this morning. I wanted to be able to call you." It may be horrible, but I answered her truthfully, hoping she wouldn't be upset. "Oh… alright…So what's up?" She said quietly. "Why are you whispering?" I asked through a small laugh. "Alice is listening. I don't want her to barge in here and demand to chew Sam out." She said matter of factly. I am usually not a jealous person, but Bella mentioning some other man bothered me to no end. "Who is Sam?" I asked, unable to control myself. "He is my ex. I really can't stand him. He wants me to let him come and stay for a week, but I… I'm just done with him…You know. He doesn't support me and I feel like he'll just end up getting me kicked out so I'll have to go back home." Bella said and I could hear the sadness in her voice at the mention of going home. "Bella, I promise I will keep him out of your life. I don't want you to go home either. In fact, I really want you to come see me play tonight." I told her hoping I wasn't too forward. "Edward, that sounds great. I can't wait to tell the girls!" Bella answered, her voice light and breezy with excitement. I didn't have the heart to tell her I hadn't meant for Alice and Rosalie to come along. "Great, so bring a change of clothes with you when you guys come over to help us unpack. The set starts at ten; we should be done around eleven-ish. "Ok we will see you soon, Alice just walked in and said Rose is here. Bye Edward." "Bye Bella." Our call ended and I sat there looking at my phone like it had grown a tail or something. She agreed to come see us play, and she didn't flip about the phone number thing. Yes! I walked out of my room, already high, to find Emmett and Jazz smoking the blunt Emmett had shown us earlier. "Here Eddie, your turn." Jasper passed the blunt to me and I took a long drag from it. There is no better time than when you're high to write. It's like all the creative juices are locked up deep inside and the pot releases all those juices and the music just comes freely.

Time became something out of focus while Jasper, Emmett and I finished the blunt and two or three, I'm not really sure, joints. The girls should be here by now and I was getting a little worried. "Emmett, have you heard from Bella?" I asked, not caring that he might pick up on the fact that I singled her out. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Well dip-shit, don't ya think you should call and check on 'em?" I snapped at him. "Yeah, I'll get right on that Nanny McPhee." Emmett said under his breath, but he was pulling his phone out of his pocket. A few moments later and I saw Emmett's face turn ghostly white. He turned to me and motioned for me to come over to him. I did and he quietly sat the phone down, pressing the speaker phone button. "Listen mister, I know we're on 119th in a side alley, but there is absolutely no reason for you to do this." I heard Bella's voice, calm and determined. She was telling us where she was, damn she's smart. The three of us quickly jumped up, not bothering with shoes and took off towards where Bella said they were. Thankfully 119th was just around the corner. We slowed when we approached an alley and looked down it, nothing was there. After several alleys we finally caught sight of Rosalie's blonde hair down one of them. Emmett, Jasper and I made our way silently down the alley. Alice noticed us and her eyes lit up, but Jazz put a finger over his mouth to silence her. Ok, Alice and Rosalie were accounted for, so where was Bella. I looked around the alley quickly and then I saw her. She was on her knees in front of the man I assume was attacking him. He was trying to shove his filthy dick in her face, but Bella was fighting him, turning her head each time he thrust. I saw red at the thought of this creep trying to harm my Bella. I never wanted another man to touch her, much less some filthy street rat. I ran forward and grabbed the scum bag off Bella by his neck. I quickly spun him and slammed him hard against the brick wall of one of the buildings. I wanted to kill this fucker, but Emmett stopped me. He had his phone to his ear, calling 911. "Yes ma'am. I'll send some of us to wait at the front of the alley. Yes he's thoroughly detained. Thank you." Emmett spoke into the phone. "Edward, you can't hurt him. If you do when the police get here they will take you too. Just detain him. I work in the DA's office, I'll make sure he is properly tried in court, with no plea-bargains." Emmett spoke the calming words to me and the little puke ball tensed when Emmett mentioned working for the DA. I heard a small sob and turned to find Bella still on her knees in the middle of the alley. "Emmett." I said with a pleading voice. "I got him." Emmett said, taking the man from me, probably a little more roughly than necessary.

I took the few steps towards Bella slowly, not wanting to frighten her anymore than necessary. She flinched a little when I knelt down beside her. My heart was breaking; the poor girl hadn't been in the big city more than two days before she was attacked. I still wanted to kill that fucker. I reached out to hold her and she snapped her head up in my direction, her big does eyes pleading, and she lunged herself into my arms. I fell back on my butt, but I held her tightly. "Shhhh Bella, you did great. We're gonna take you to the doctor and let him check you out." I said while rubbing soothing circles on her back. We finally saw Alice, who had attached herself to Jasper, coming down the alley way with a couple of armed police officers. "Here" Emmett spat and shoved the man towards the officers. "I work for District Attorney Hayes. I want his name, now." Emmett said calmly, but the venom in his voice was acidic. "Yes sir Mr.?" The officer asked. "Swan, Emmett Swan. His name please." The officer began to go through the man's pocket, finally coming across a wallet. "His name is James Trackman. I'm going to go run his license." The officer who wasn't holding James said. Bella looked up and spoke in a weak voice. "I want to see his face." "Bella, I don't think…" Emmett began but Bella cut him off. "I don't really care what you think. That sicko just got through shoving his penis in my face and I want to see who he is, just in case he gets out of jail and comes looking for me." Bella said, getting up, but not letting go of my hand, and walking over to James. The officer shined his flashlight in James' face, he sneered at Bella but she stood her ground. "You are evil and cruel. I hope when you go to prison somebody in there makes you feel like you made me and my sister and friend feel. Women aren't things, we are people." With each word Bella's voice rose a little and at the end of her little speech she pulled her arm back and slapped him across the face. The officer didn't do anything about it either.

After a few minutes of questions and the officer praising Bella for pushing the talk button on her phone through her pocket so we could find her, we were allowed to leave. "Jasper, call the club. We can't make the show tonight." I said over my shoulder, Bella still had my hand intertwined in hers. "No, let's go. I need a drink after all that." Bella said confidently and the other girls agreed. "Well let's go get dressed then." I said smiling down at Bella.

We got back to the apartment and Bella, Alice and Rose said they desperately need a shower and a hit off a joint when they got out. I guess the nerves were bad after an ordeal like that. Jazz eagerly agreed and began to roll two more joints. "I swear to God Almighty, if I ever see that cum bucket again, I will kill him!" Emmett roared "Hey man, I feel you, but Rosie apparently has attached herself to you just like Bella did to Eddie and Alice did with me. Not that I'm complaining, but if we're in prison too then what good will we be to our girls." Jasper reasoned. He always has this way of chilling people out. "You're right. I just wanna tell you that I really like Rosie, she's great." Emmett confessed, while blushing. I caught myself wondering if that was a family trait, because that shade of red would look lovely on Bella.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Alice said her eyes on Jasper. "Just fulfilling your wishes." Jasper said as he held up a joint and lit it.

Alice's POV:

Usually I don't really like to be in an altered state of mind. I work better with a clear mind and a clear set of goals. Tonight, however, I need to be out of my mind. I still feel that creep's lips on my skin and his filthy hands on my breast. It was awful, but I have to keep it together because Rose and Bella got the worse end of it. Rose, poor Rose, she hasn't come out of Emmett's room. He's back there begging her to let him in. James really violated her. She wore a skirt today, it was really cute, and that sick man took advantage of it. He ripped her panties off her, leaving little cut marks against her hips. His rough hands gripped her hips and there are huge bruises from it. He put his hands on her, he fingered her. She begged him to stop but that just made it worse. When he was finished with that he threw her on the floor of the alley and sat on top of her and tasted her. She was sobbing so hard but Bella and I were so scared. He finally finished with her, saying he saved the best for last. He was going to rape Bella. He pulled her by the hair until she was down on her knees. I heard he saying some odd things about where we were and I ran over to Rosalie. She was sobbing, and so was I. This sick man was going to ruin my sister and I couldn't do a thing about it. He pulled his penis out of his pants and ordered Bella to touch it. She refused and he grabbed her by the back of her head. Then he started to thrust his hips toward her face, but Bella kept turning her head and just when I thought he would kill her or hell all of us I saw Jasper creeping down the alley. I wanted to call out to him, but he put a finger over his lips to silence me. I looked around and saw Emmett and Edward too. Edward looked murderous. He crept silently up behind James and grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. I really thought he was about to kill the guy, but Emmett stopped him. They had a silent conversation and Edward released James to Emmett and walked slowly over to Bella. I'm not sure what happened but all of a sudden she was in his arms and he wasn't letting go. It didn't take long for the police to show up and take James away, with a promise that Emmett would have him taken care of. Jasper was doing his best to comfort both me and Rosalie, but we were kind of a handful. Finally Emmett walked over and Rosalie launched herself at him.

It didn't take long at the hospital either. They took us right back, Rosalie ended up with the most going on around her. James had violated her badly and the hospital wanted to make sure he hadn't given her anything so they did some blood work and an ultra sound to make sure he didn't injure her female parts when he fingered her so roughly. She was bruised all over her bottom half, but they said she would be ok and that they would call her with the results of her blood work. I ended up with really sore breast and Bella had a small amount of bleeding in her head and her knees were beat up pretty bad. It could have been worse, we could all be dead, and so I'm thankful.

I walked out to the living room, seeing the guys talking and looking worried and really pissed. Time to lighten the mood. I asked them what they were doing and that's when Jazz lit the joint up. So like I said, I usually don't do this, but what the hell. Tonight is one of those times when you need to be a little out of it. I walked over to Jazz and sat beside him taking the joint from his hands. "Nice outfit Ali." Jasper said when he blew the smoke from his mouth. I chose to wear a cuffed sleeve flannel shirt with a grey men's wear vest over it and a pair of Crafted skinny leg jeans and some Giuseppe Zanotti crystal cluster t-strapped sandals. I didn't do too much with my hair, I just blow dried it and it spiked out in all different directions with a little hair product. I chose to put on a pair of gold hoops and I was bringing my new juicy couture purse.

Bella finally came out of the bathroom looking like a million dollars, just ask Edward, since his eyes never left her. She wore a sequined jersey tank with a Marc Jacobs black leather jacket that fit her like a glove and some true religion dark wash, distressed, jeans. She wore a pair of Guidaboni black flats and she had a Michael Kors skorpios new ring tote. Emmett finally got Rose to come out and she looked amazing too. She wore a Von Zipper short sleeved t-shirt that said "make party not war" and a grunge looking long sleeve plaid shirt. She put on some black straight leg jeans, grey chucks, and a bullet stud double wrap belt. She decided to carry a Sabina rounded studded tote.

All in all we looked good, and I think the guys thought so too. "Ali, are you sure about going out?" Jasper asked me where no one else could hear. "Yeah, I have a good feeling about this." I told him, grabbing his hand in mine. "Ok, but we aren't walking anywhere." Jasper said a little louder so everyone could hear him. "Sounds good to me Jazzy." Rosalie said from the other side of the room. We all grabbed our last minute things and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Partly Parson's

A/N: Yay! The story is really starting to take off! We are still getting good hits/visits/reads (depending on which site it is on) and we're starting to get some reviews too! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their story alert or favorite's list. Now on with the show! Remember, if you go to khaoticsoul's profile on .net you will be able to see all our outfits and such!

Disclaimer: Oh, sweet sorrow! My heart weeps at thy cruel declarations. Alas, I am not the constructor of all the wonderful words of Twilight. Cruel, cruel reality! I am only a lowly writer who hath borrowed Lady Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Edward's POV:

We finally had everything we needed and were making our way out of the apartment building when Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me gently to a stop. "Are you alright Bella?" I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice. "Yeah, I just…" She began in a whisper. "Bella if you don't feel like going tonight nobody is going to be upset with you." I told her reassuringly "NO! It isn't that, I just… I just don't want to make any assumptions about tonight." She said meekly "What do you mean?" I asked her confused. "I don't want to think that we're on kinda a date, and not be. I mean if we're just friends then that's, but I don't want to think that you like me and get to this club and you have tons of chicks all over you…" Bella trailed off after her little ramble. "Bella I asked YOU to come with ME tonight to see us play. In my mind that constitutes more than just 'kinda' a date. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that there aren't going to be chicks all over us, but it just comes with the territory." I told Bella honestly and we began to walk towards the corner of our street to join our friends, who were hailing a cab. "I actually figured you'd have chicks everywhere." Bella stated "Oh yea? How did you guess that?" I asked her teasingly. "I googled you and Jasper." She said while looking straight ahead. "You what?" I asked her amused. Bella sighed and then began to speak again. "I googled you and Jasper. I didn't know that you guys called your selves 'Flotsam and Jetsam'. Nice name by the way. So I found you guys all over the net. I didn't watch any of the videos because I wanted to see you guys first in person. I found out that you guys are the up and coming 'IT' in the music industry, I also found out that your contract is shit. You should really renegotiate that." Bella told me as we finally made it over to our friends. "Well then, I' am so glad to have you as my new manager." I teased and kissed her cheek. Bella turned her head quickly to look at me, and I just smiled at her.

The ride to "undiscovered" was interesting to say the least. Emmett had somehow managed to find out Rosie's biggest pet peeve. Rosalie absolutely loathed people touching her hair, which Emmett accidently found out when he tried to run his fingers through the ends of it. I swear you'd think Rosalie was straight out of poltergeist or something. Poor Emmett just sat there looking like he was about to be eaten alive by a bear while Rosalie chewed him a new one, from where I was sitting it was pretty fucking funny. After a few minutes Rosalie finally finished her rant about people touching her lovely locks when Jasper just had to go and open his big ole mouth. "Hey Eddie-Ward, I wonder how many chicks numbers we're gonna get tonight?" He grinned back at me. Alice, however, didn't find his comment very funny at all. Thank god she is apparently the type who gets even, not mad and so we didn't have to listen to her shriek for the remainder of the ride. Bella just smiled and looked out the window; I wish I knew what she was thinking.

We arrived at the club in one piece and in generally good spirits. Alice made her way straight over to the bouncer by the door and started to flirt her little ass off, getting the girls and Emmett through the door for free. Jasper and I just gave him our name and he let us right in, Jasper scowled at him the whole time because he gave Alice his number. I pulled Jasper away from the extremely large bouncer who was still grinning in Alice's direction. Our set started in less than twenty minutes so I found Bella and the rest of our group a good seat right up front.

"Bella, the set starts in just a few minutes so Jasper and I have to go get ready to play." I leaned in close to her ear so she could hear me over the band that was currently playing. She turned and gave me the most stunning smile I think I've ever seen. "I can't wait, Edward!" Bella said and if I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to be seductive. I reluctantly gave Bella's hand one last squeeze and headed to the back stage area to find Jasper. I found him standing with his back against a wall looking like he was about to murder somebody and it didn't matter who. "Jazz, what's up dude?" I asked. He turned to look at me slowly; his eyes were full of fire. "What do you think is up, dude?" Jasper answered me, his voice full of venom. "Look, I'm not the one who pissed you off so don't you give me your pussy bull shit." I told him, standing my ground. Jasper rolled his eyes toward the curtains and motioned with his hand for me to look, so I did. What I saw almost made me fall flat on my face. Alice was sitting at the table I had picked out for everyone but she seemed to have acquired an entourage consisting of every good looking male in the entire bar. I turned back to Jasper who was getting redder by the minute and tried to diffuse the situation as best as possible. "Jasper, man, you have got to calm the fuck down. We are going out there next, and I need you at the top of your game. She's just pissed that you made that comment in the car and she wants to show you she's got game too. So here's what you do…" I pulled Jasper closer to me and whispered the plan in his ear. I could feel his tension ease with every word I spoke. "You got it?" I asked him pointedly when I was finished. "Yes." He answered simply.

Bella's POV:

Edward found us a table right up by the stage. My mind kept wondering to what he would look like with a guitar strung around him, singing on that stage. The thought really was enough to make me feel a little warm. Soon enough the lights dimmed and Alice's little entourage dispersed, at her command. I saw Edward and Jasper come out on the stage and my little fantasy became reality. Edward stalked up to the microphone, almost like a cougar with its prey. Edward looked amazing up there, a god among men. A dim spotlight illuminated Edward and Jasper fully and they began to play. Jasper's fingers began to move along the neck of his guitar. He was caressing it like a lover. After a few notes Edward and the rest of the house band began to play the notes along with Jasper. I saw that damned smirk cross Edward's face as the crowd began to cheer. He was eating this up. "This one is called Notion." Edward said quickly and then I heard his voice, it was smooth and velvet like. The words flowed from his tongue like silk across your skin.

I got a notion that says it doesn't feel right  
got the answer in your story today  
you gave me a sign that didn't feel right  
As Edward sang he looked up and his eyes met with mine. Though the song wasn't about me or us it was still very romantic for him to be singing to me. His eyes left mine to find Jasper's as the chorus began and their voices blended seamlessly.  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been here before  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been here before  
The chorus finished and Jasper's voice began. He sang like the words like a dying man would ask for his last drink of water. His voice was full of desperation and longing and his eyes were skillfully trained on my sister.  
i just wanted to know if i could go home  
been rambling day after day  
everyone says they don't know  
And then their voices blended again, staying that way for the remainder of the song, causing another wave of applause and screams from the patrons of "undiscovered".  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before

I got a notion that says it doesn't feel right  
I just wanted to know if I could go home

so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before

The last few chords of the song played out and Edward and Jasper stood there, smiling and laughing together as if they were at home playing in the basement.

"Alright guys, we've got another one for you. This one's a little slower. It's called 'cold desert'. Jasper wrote this a couple of years ago and we haven't been able to get enough of it. We hope you guys feel the same." Edward said to the crowd before he began their next song. The chords coming to him and Jasper once again, like a long lost friend. Jasper's voice began this song. It was thick and mournful and extremely sexy.

I'm on the corner waiting for a light to come on  
That's when I know that you're alone  
It's cold in the desert, water never sees the ground  
Special unspoken without sound  
Jasper looked over to Edward as the second verse began and Edward began to add his voice to the song.  
Told me you love me, that I'd never die alone  
Hand over your heart, let's go home  
Everyone noticed, everyone has seen the signs  
I've always been known to cross lines  
Edward and Jasper were singing in full unison now. Their voices mixed flawlessly and the emotions they portrayed were phenomenal.  
I never ever cried when I was feeling down  
I've always been scared of the sound  
Jesus don't love me, no one ever carried my load  
I'm too young to feel this old

Jasper took a step forward on the stage and began to play his guitar alone.  
Here's to you, here's to me  
On to us, nobody knows  
Nobody sees, nobody but me

The song ended and I found myself staring open mouthed at Edward. He was simply amazing and I couldn't believe he asked me here tonight. He shook his hair from his eyes and stepped back up to the microphone. "Thank you guys so much. We have one more song for you. It's called 'Sugar, we're goin down'. Jasper and I wrote this one together and it is a good song to end things on. We do want to spice things up a bit, so here's what we want to happen. At the end of the song, and I mean very last note, we want every guy in this place to pick his girl for the night. That means until you leave this bar, you are buying her drinks, after that it's completely up to her." Edward said with a smirk and looked down at me pointedly before stepping back and beginning the next song. Jasper began to really hammer away at his guitar while Edward played some rhythm and began to sing with that damned crooked ass smirk on his face. A mass of girls who were here to see the guys play had made their way to the front and were now standing by the stage.

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
(Down, down in an earlier round)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
(Down, down in an earlier round)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
(Down, down in an earlier round)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

The song ended and Jasper and Edward practically threw their guitars and ran. Jasper made it to Alice quickly, sweeping her up into a very NC-17 kiss. Emmett had his arm wrapped securely around Rosalie who was giving some death glares at the guys who were trying to approach her and the girls who were eyeing Emm. I sat there waiting for several seconds, but Edward never came. "Hi, I'm Jake. Can I buy you a drink?" I turned to the voice and saw a very beautiful man. He was clearly Native American, but his hair was cropped and a little shaggy. He had a nice smile. "Um, I guess, but I was actually waiting on someone." I said unsure. "I promise that whoever you're waiting on will be fine if I buy you a drink. I'm the least of his worries tonight." Jake snickered "Huh?" I questioned him "Let's get a drink and I'll explain." Jake said placing his hand on a tasteful spot on my back and escorting me to the bar. Jake seemed really nice, but all I wanted to know was "where the fuck is Edward, and how DARE he tell me this is a date and then abandon me!?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Partly Parson's

A/N: So…Here is the deal…I'm really sorry about the wait. I got a new job, and finals are happening. It would be very nice, though, if we had some form of feedback. I really appreciate the reviews so far and I'm not discounting them. So in an effort to involve the readers more, here is this chapter's question: What do you want to see happen in chapter 9. Don't be afraid to give detailed specifics, I'll choose from the responses and of course give credit to the person who gave the idea. Please, please, please be honest in your answers and critiques. I've got thick skin and I want to be a better writer but I can't do that without you guys! Now, with only the disclaimer left…enjoy Partly Parson's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: Ummm….so…..ok… like I totally don't own anything twilight, cuz if I did I would sooooo not share Edward. But, I do, like totally claim the story line, cuz like who could not; you know it's like so awesome. (Hahahahahah I crack myself up!) Oh, and no copying my stuff, that's like sooooo wrong. More wrong than socks with sandal, Yuk!

B POV:

I sat in the seat Jake motioned to. "Jake, I'm not really sure the guy I'm waiting for will really be ok with you buying me a drink. We were supposed to be on a date." I really didn't want the words to sound bitter, but I heard them leave my mouth that way and regretted it immediately. I mean, sure Jake seemed nice enough and I'm sure if I give him a chance he'll be a perfect gentleman. My internal rambling came to a halt when Jake started to laugh. It was a hearty, warm laugh that I couldn't help but grin at. "Honey, listen, I'm not your man's competition. I saw you standing there and I saw the wolves about to descend, so I stepped in." Jake said when he was finally able to quit laughing. "Wolves?" I questioned him with a sarcastic tone in my voice. "Sweet-thing, you are too naive. Every guy in this place has been eyeing you and your friends all night. The other two are apparently spoken for and that left you open and available for the scum to claim you." Jake used air quotes when he said "claim you". "Ok but why do you think you're doing me a favor? Aren't you just some scum bag trying to get in my panties?" I shot back at him with all the forcefulness I could muster. Jake was about to answer me when another really good looking guy approached him. Jake's face lit up and the guy reached around to kiss him square on the mouth. I sat there mouth open looking like a fool while the two men in front of me finished their kiss. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." The new guy looked very apologetically at Jake. "No problem. This is Bella. I rescued her." Jake motioned towards me and grinned like a child. "Well...hello Bella. I'm Paul. Forgive my rudeness." He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it gingerly. I've never actually met a gay couple. Sure I've had my suspicions, especially about Eric, but no confirmation. "Nice to meet you, Paul." I said meekly, and blushed a bright red. "I was just trying to explain to Bella why her date wouldn't mind if I bought her a drink, but I think you may have given her enough of an explanation." Jake snickered and put his arm lovingly around Paul. "In this case, I'm almost positive that Edward wouldn't mind if you bought me a drink, but let's keep this between us until I see if he has a good enough excuse for abandoning me." I said, finishing with a laugh. "Sure thing sweet-thing, we'll play along." Paul said, slipping out from Jake's arm and moving to sit on the other side of me. "Now, how about getting you a drink?" Jake said while motioning for the bartender to come over. "Surprise me!" I told him. A few minutes later the bartender came over with a drink that was yellow, like lemonade, with a blue layer on the top of it. I warily took a small sip of the drink. I was sweet and a little sour and whatever the blue stuff was, gave it a little tropical taste. "Jake, what is this?" I asked him after I took a bigger drink. "It's called a blue moon. Be careful though, it doesn't taste like alcohol but it is probably one of the strongest drinks you're gonna drink." He told me while holding up a beer glass in a toasting motion. "I love it! Get me another!" I told him and began to drink greedily from the cup. Edward abandoned me, so now I'm getting plastered with two very good looking gay guys. Hopefully he'll see how I feel.

E POV:

Our last song finished and I saw Jasper lunging from the stage, and Emmet wrap his arm protectively around Rosalie, which had her beaming until she noticed the other chicks in the bar eyeing Emm. I looked at Bella; she was standing there looking way to sweet and too alone. I took a step forward but no sooner than I did there was a woman in front of me. "Hi…" She purred I assume she was trying to be seductive but it sounded like she was sick. "Hi. I've gotta go." I said trying to side step her. I couldn't see Bella anymore. "My name is Catherine Carpenter. I'm from Epitaph Records. I loved your show." She said lightly grabbing my arm. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Carpenter, but I really have to go right now. Give me your card and I'll set up an appointment." I told her side stepping again to try and see Bella. "Mr. Cullen, you don't understand. I have a contract for you, I would really like for you to read it and maybe we could talk over a drink." I finally turned to really look at the woman. She was tall with huge boobs, her bleached blonde hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail and her makeup was too thick. She wore some crazy looking tank top number with almost her whole boobs poking out the top. Her jeans were too tight skinny jeans and the shoes she had on were atrocious. "Ms. Carpenter..." I tried again to tell her I was meeting someone. "Oh, please call me Catherine." She said while grabbing my arm and pulling me to a back table. "You may want to text your friend. He'll need to sign the contract too." I really am getting tired of this pushy woman. "Listen, Ms. Carpenter. I have a date, she's waiting on me and I have to get back to her. Now, you can give me your card and the contract. I'll look over it and have Jasper look over it and we'll call you." I said, out of breath and severely aggravated with this woman. "I see. Here you are. Call me by Friday or we'll consider your answer a NO." she snapped and stalked off toward the back entrance. I turned heading for the front of the stage again. Standing in the wings half hidden by the curtain I scanned the crowd of nobodies for the one person I really wanted to see. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach; Bella was sitting at the bar with not one but two fucking guys. I wanted to march over there and rip one of the guys arms completely out of socket, two more seconds and I might have. Thank the good Lord in heaven I spotted the two guys touching hands, it was subtle and brief but I saw it. The knot in my stomach eased and I jumped off the stage.

I made my way silently over to Bella and slid up next to the guy on her right. "So, I see you found someone to keep you company." I teased and she whipped her head around so fast I was sure she would have whip lash. I looked at her face that was not the beautiful smile I was hoping to find. She was looking at me like Wyatt Earp looked at the guy with the red sash at the end of Tombstone. I almost thought she would produce a shot gun any second and scream "Tell em' I'm comin and hell's comin with me!" I wish I would have gotten that response, because what I did get was unnerving. "YOU." She seethed through clenched teeth. "Bella? What's the matter?" I asked holding my hands up in surrender. "You fucking left me. You said this was a date. You wanted this to be a date. You didn't come." Bella was making her way closer and closer to me with every sentence she said. I glanced around for a moment to see if I could find Alice and the real Bella and noticed that she had acquired a beer bottle that was going to make impact with my face very soon. I cringed, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened one eye slowly and saw the big guy she was sitting by holding her back while the other one moved toward me. "Hi, I'm Jake. That…" He motioned over his shoulder. "Is my boyfriend Paul. We bought Bella some drinks, which apparently made her frisky. Sorry about that." Jake grinned at me and extended his hand for me to shake. "Yeah, I see that. I'm Edward. I didn't leave her, and we are on a date. I got bombarded after the last song by an agent." I told him quickly "I just have to convince her of that." I finished in a defeated tone. This is not how I wanted our first date to be; hopefully Bella would give me a second chance, hopefully.

Alice POV:

I officially think Jasper is a full of himself, pompous, shit head. How dare he insinuate that it would be ok for other girls to be "hanging" all over him? Who does he think he's messing with? I like the boy alright, but I seem to remember breaking my share of hearts and luring just about any guy I deemed worthy. So I decided to show him just how desirable I am. My plan took off without a hitch too. The bouncer at the door even gave me his number, but I threw it away as soon as Jasper wasn't looking. Edward showed us to our table and I sat down, not too long after that they went back stage and the guys I'd been sending eye signals to made their way over as if under my spell. Now, here's the genius in my plan, I know Jasper is watching from back stage so I play it up big for the guys, flirting, touching, and laughing. I know he can't stand it, and he only confirms that when he comes out on stage looking twelve shades of pissed off. Their songs went off majestically. I gotta hand it to them; those two can sing their pretty little white behinds off. Then for the last song Edward announced the last song was guys choice and Jasper made eye contact with me, telling me who his choice was. Satisfied, I settled in for the song, waiting for him to come to me and Edward to go to Bella. The song ended just right for me, but Bella was left standing there like a deer in headlights. That's when I saw her, the blonde bimbo that had her hands all over Edward just inside the wing of the curtains. Jasper saw what I saw too and tried to pull me away, telling me things aren't always what they seem and that's when I saw Bella walk over to the bar with Mr. Tall, dark and extremely fucking handsome. Who knows what's going to happen when Bella and Edward finally meet back up, I hope she isn't too upset.


End file.
